Neniel
by Heart of the Elves993
Summary: Close friends to the Prince of Mirkwood since elflinghood, Neniel arrives to aid the people of Rohan in the upcoming battle of Helms Deep. What happens when she discovers that part of the fellowship is there? R and R!Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do NOT under any circumstances own The Lord of the Rings! It belongs to Tolkien. Unfortunately = (**

**I do however own Neniel**** and Myste and any other random names that pop up that aren't in Lord of the Rings.**

_Italics mean they are speaking in Sindarin…translations are at the bottom of the chapter although for some conversations I may put the translation beside it._

_Annon narn hen (pen vain/ nîr/ lalaith/ meleth/ lend/ estel) -_ I present to you this tale of (a beauty/ tears/ laughter/ love/ a journey/ hope)

_I narn heria! _(May the tale begin!)

**Chapter One- Arrival**

It had been a long and grievously tiring day. Even for the elven prince himself. The Warg hadn't exactly played nice, Legolas mused, hissing in pain as he rolled his bruised shoulder. Having attempted (and failed) to convince Aragorn to take some much needed rest…falling off a cliff must take a lot out of you after all…the stormy-eyed elf had spent the past hour wandering aimlessly around the many twisting roads and paths of the large, white refuge commonly known as Helms Deep. Gazing in sorrow at the young lads, some no older then ten years, being led away by various guards to prepare for the rapidly approaching battle. _They are all going to die. Many women shall find themselves widowed and childless within the night. It is cruel indeed._

Scanning the pitiful sight before him, Legolas' heart wept for the poor children desperately clinging to their mothers and mothers to their children desperately pleading in vain for the soldiers to let them be. A young boy about the age of twelve stood to the side against the wall attempting to string his oversized cedar-wood bow as tears streamed silently down his dirt-smeared face. "Here. Give me your bow child".

The boy jumped near a foot in the air and spun to face the last creature he had expected to find standing before him in the present time. The tall, fair-faced, fair-haired elf that had journeyed with the lord Aragorn held a slender hand out for the bow and, in awe, the red-haired child of Rohan handed it to him. Smiling kindly, the elf strung it easily, turning it in his hands, examining the weapon with an ease that must have come from centuries of expertise.

"What is your name boy?" the elf, Legolas, the boy recalled him being called, spoke, not removing his wise eyes from the bow.

"E-Eothil son of Theomir my lord"

"Well Eothil son of Theomir, you have been given a good bow. The wood is strong and will not break easily. However, I fear it is too large for you. Let me see you draw it"

Accepting the bow Eothil nodded, awkwardly holding the large weapon and drawing the string back to his ear with his right hand. Legolas knelt "You have the stance of an archer and you draw the bow well. This bow is far too large for you though. You will never shoot an arrow true with this, go, and find a smaller bow…_av-'osto_"

"What does that mean my lord?"

Legolas chuckled, placing a hand on Eothil's shoulder in both a friendly and comforting manner "Do not be afraid…and please…_le na vellon_…you are with a friend. Do not call me your lord"

The boy managed a small smile his green eyes a mixture of awe and fear. How could it be that one so strong and…foreign…could show so much compassion to one as small and young as he? "The men say that we will not last the night…that we are all going to die. Is that true? Are we?" he found himself asking.

Legolas stood, a sadness overcoming his blue eyes "Eothil, I do not know. I have not the gift of foresight; there are few of us who do. But have hope. We may yet see the dawn" _For better…or for worse a red sun shall rise on the morrow._

Smiling, the elf continued "Now go! Find a bowyer!"

Eothil nodded, hardly daring to believe that the only elf he had ever seen…and likely ever would see had been so kind and yet…so morbid.

Legolas sighed. _A good child, it is not right that his time should come so soon_. The loud, dull sounding, tell-tale footsteps of a dwarf brought him out of his rather gloomy reverie. "What troubles ya lad?" The sickening smell of tobacco confirmed that it was indeed Gimli inquiring as to the elf's current state of mind.

"What leads you to believe that I am troubled Gimli?" Legolas did not remove his gaze from the white stone path.

Said dwarf snorted "What would lead me to believe otherwise?"

"And some say that dwarves are not observant" Legolas rolled his eyes impatiently "I am not troubled. I'm quite well"

The two stood in silence for several minutes the smoke from Gimli's pipe twisting and curling in the air, disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

The tense silence was broken abruptly by the loud, piercing whinny of a horse and a cry of "Open the gate!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The people of Rohan stared in a mixture of shock, awe and joy as the unsaddled and unbridled black mare cantered lightly into the refuge, slowing to an abrupt halt upon its rider's command. Gamling stepped forward into its path "What is your business rider?"

A light and distinctly feminine voice replied "I come to aid these people Gamling of Rohan"

Shifting her horse forward a few paces the rider's face was revealed from the sunlight surrounding her head. Gamling lifted his eyes, his gaze alighting upon the face of the rider for the first time. His jaw dropped unceremoniously as he gazed upon the most beautiful being he was sure he would ever lay eyes on.

The slim, pale face of the woman seated proudly astride the proud black mare was accentuated by the full, red lips and stunningly and impossibly bright blue eyes framed by thick black eyelashes. Her ebony hair hung straight below her shoulders, several stray strands darting over her face in the light breeze, parting to reveal delicately pointed ears.

Recovering himself, the Rohan captain bowed respectfully "Then you are welcome friend…" adding to a young guard beside him "Fetch the king".

Hushed whispers spread throughout the crowd as swiftly as if they were carried on the wings of a fell beast as the _elleth_ dismounted lightly her brown leggings complimenting the faded green of her tunic and the darker olive green of her cloak as only the clothing of the elves could. Twin blades rested firmly in their scabbards at her belt and a curved dagger was visible at the side of her calf.

"An elf! An _elleth_ no less. The elves have come to our aid!"

"What pray tell has brought you to Helms Deep lady elf?" A strong and regal voice caught the fast attention of the gathering crowd as Théoden descended the stairs.

"Naught but the desire to help those in need Théoden king. I am Neniel of Mirkwood" the _elleth_ punctuated her words with a polite bow "and I offer you my assistance"

The fair-haired king smiled broadly "And gladly I accept it Neniel of Mirkwood. You are much welcomed. Your horse shall be well cared for although I am afraid we do not have the time for pleasantries"

"Of course…_hannon le_" Neniel turned to murmur words undistinguishable to the men to the dark mare. _"__Av-'osto Myste. Ce na vellyn" _(Myste is the name of the horse)

A low snort sounded as the horse nuzzled her master softly and allowed herself to be led away by two guards of Rohan.

"Do what you will around the city. But be aware for battle shall soon be upon us" Théoden nodded firmly.

Neniel chose this moment to interject in her light, musical but hardened voice "I saw the orcs on my journey. You do not have long past nightfall"

Nodding again, the blonde king turned, gesturing to Gamling to follow him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The white, stone walls of Helms Deep felt far more then smothering to the _elleth_, more then used to open places and the green forests of Mirkwood, Neniel had found herself longing to be upon the battlements. There she would at least have air. Here in the passages and constricted paths of the refuge the fair elf found herself attempting not to be too jostled in the hurried crowd of women and children being gathered to the caves. Noting the young lads and elderly men being fitted for armor and handed various weapons from bows and javelins to swords and shields, Neniel could not help but to ask aloud "Are all these expected to fight? And to die?"

To her surprise she received an answer "Aye friend. We are so short on soldiers and even with this lot…we are nothing to face the armies of Isenguard. **Ten thousand **strong is what lord Aragorn said" A strawberry-blonde woman whose hair cascaded down her back in tangled waves joined the _elleth_ "But forgive me. I am Éowyn. It is my understanding that you have come to aid us?"

"Yes. I am Neniel of Mirkwood. _Mae govannen _Éowyn of Rohan"

The human blinked in surprise "Of Mirkwood? But then you must know the lord Legolas?"

The elf laughed a high, melodic sound that captured the hearts of many of the men within hearing range. "Legolas? Of course I know him. How could I not know my people's prince?"

"He is a prince?!"

"I am not surprised you did not know. I am surprised enough to find that a maiden of Rohan knows him at all"

Éowyn blinked "But he is here with us"

"They journeyed here?" To say that Neniel was surprised would be quite an understatement. She was indeed shocked upon learning the fellowship had journeyed to Helms Deep. _But…the One Ring? If it were here I would surely feel it…and Mordor is quite the opposite direction. Did the fellowship separate?_

"My lady? Neniel?"

The elf almost jumped as her name was called and immediately began questioning the poor Rohirric woman. "When did they arrive?"

"Only today with the rest of the soldiers after the attack of the Warg. They fight with us"

"Where are they?"

Éowyn detected a hint of urgency in the tone of the _elleth_ "I cannot say for I do not know but would you like me to let him know of your presence should I see him?"

"_Hannon le_. If you would but I am quite surprised he is not aware already"

Éowyn laughed, detecting a slight annoyance in Neniel's voice "You speak of your prince in such a manner?"

"One does tend to when they have known someone for as long and as well as I do"

The two women walked in silence for several minutes occasionally offering the odd word of pardon when they walked into someone…well being an elf Neniel walked into people far less then Éowyn. Many stared in amazement and, in the cases of several unmarried men and the odd married one, infatuation at the new arrival that was Neniel. Her beauty was stunning even by elven standards.

It was the elf that broke the comfortable silence "I see your annoyance and the way you eye the swords. You fight?"

The blonde offered a weak smile, skirting the golden sparks of the blacksmith's hammer and anvil "I do. But alas I am to be sent into the caves tonight. I only wish I could aid in the battle"

Neniel sighed; a gust of wind blowing the ebony locks back over her lithe shoulders "I do understand your pain. There was a time my people would do all in their power to prevent the _elleths _going to battle. And I of course was one of those"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Lord Legolas. Lord Gimli. Do you know of the one who has come to aid us?"

The princeling and dwarf turned to the new voice which so happened to belong to some random guard. The vacant looks on the faces of the other races did not seem to be enough to answer the question. "Do you?"

Gimli snorted and abruptly choked on his pipe **(A/N- Yeah that's right. Not on the smoke. He choked on the pipe)** "Obvious…ly…not" he coughed loudly, Legolas making no attempt to help him.

"I did not hear her name but I know that she is an elf and she hails from Mirkwood"

Gimli began to speak, cutting off mid word and turning to look up at his elven companion whose expression held a mixture of shock, happiness and…well…shock. "What do you know of her?" Legolas spoke abruptly.  
The guard instantly began rambling "She rides a black mare…I didn't know it was possible for any being, man or elf, to have eyes as blue as she…her hair is the colour of the darkest night and she carries twin blades and a curved knife. Her beauty is unparalleled and I am sure that is true even by the standards of elves…" he continued, completely unaware that Legolas had stopped listening and disappeared upon the mention of the horse the maiden rode. Gimli had followed, preferring to be anywhere but there listening to this clearly infatuated man's rambling on about the beauty of the elf. After all, he thought, no beauty could possibly compare to the Lady Galadriel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Curse these tireless elves! Laddy, would you wait-oh forget it you ain't listening anyway" Gimli grumbled, huffing loudly with the effort of attempting to keep up with Legolas. "Ya don't even know where this elf is!" He cried in a final desperate attempt to get the eager, blonde elf to halt and wait for him. Needless to say, this attempt failed.

"I shall find her Gimli!" Legolas laughed, darting agilely between the crowd.

It did not take too long, after several inquiries, for Legolas to discover the vague whereabouts of the lovely elf maiden he so searched for. It was but a few minutes until Legolas found himself staring across the smooth, paved path at the _elleth_ that had been his closest friend for nigh all his long years.

"Neniel?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Translations- _Av-'osto-_Do not be afraid/do not fear

_Le na vellon- _You are with a friend

_Elleth- _Female elf

_Hannon le-_Thank you

_Av-'osto Myste. Ce na vellyn-_ Do not fear Myste. You are with friends

_Mae govannen-_ Well met

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's it for chapter one! I just suddenly got the urge to write a Legolas/OC fic and it just seemed to flow from my fingertips! I really like the ideas I have in my head for this story and it'd be fantastic to hear what you lovely readers think. Any suggestions and/or constructive criticism are welcome ^_^

_Hannon le!_

_Faer nîn veren; narn hen and _(My spirit it joyous; this tale will be long)

Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do NOT under any circumstances own The Lord of the Rings! It belongs to Tolkien. Unfortunately = (**

**I do however own Neniel and Myste and any other random names that pop up that aren't in Lord of the Rings.**

_Italics mean they are speaking in Sindarin…translations are at the bottom of the chapter although for some conversations I may put the translation beside it._

_Annon narn hen (pen vain/ nîr/ lalaith/ meleth/ lend/ estel) -_ I present to you this tale of (a beauty/ tears/ laughter/ love/ a journey/ hope)

_I narn heria! _(May the tale begin!)

_**This chapter is dedicated to 'Araloth the Random' for her fantastically honest opinion! Hannon le! Let me know if this chapter is an improvement for you!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two-**

"Neniel?"

It was little more then a whisper on the wind but the _elleth_ heard it all the same and, smirking as she recognized the voice to whom the whisper belonged, turned slowly to face the Prince of Mirkwood. "Legolas"

Slowly, said elf stepped steadily through the dissolving crowd to the _elleth_, the two merely looked at each other. As though daring the other to crack first. A small smile tugged at both Legolas and Neniel's lips but neither allowed it to show.

Eventually it was Legolas whose face broke into a broad grin and Neniel allowed her own smile to conquer "_Ce sí am man theled?"_ (Why are you here?)

Grasping the male's forearms as a sign of greeting Neniel replied simply in the Common Tongue "Only to aid those in need"

Pretending to be rather affronted Legolas scoffed "So you did not come to see me? How utterly rude of you!"

"Ah but _Ernil nin_ I did not expect to find you here"

"_Guren linna gen cened mellon nîn_" (My heart sings to see you my friend)

"_Peditham hi sui vellyn?_" (May we speak as friends now?) Neniel smirked playfully, Legolas grinned wider "Is that not how we have been speaking?"

"Huff-th-there ye-huff-are-huff-lad! Must ye run so fa-huff-fast?!"

Both elves glanced down to see a choking, panting dwarf leaning heavily on the wall opposite them, the _elleth_ barely held back a laugh. Legolas on the other hand, didn't "Why my friend, it is not my fault that I have been blessed with longer legs then a dwarf!"

Neniel snorted extremely unladylike, Gimli grunted, glared angrily at the elvish prince and opened his mouth to retaliate before Aragorn decided to choose that moment to appear and interrupt.

"Legolas, Gimli we must go the armoury, it is nearing nightfall. Battle shall soon be upon us...and it seems we have a new aid"

The ebony haired elf nodded respectfully "_Mae govannen Estel_"

"_Mae govannen_ _Neniel o Mirkwood_._ Ce govannen hí na 'lass_"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aragorn scoffed, tossing down the sword. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers"

Gimli grunted his agreement, glancing around at the pitiful, ragged, fearful men and boys gathered about. Several casting glances over toward Aragorn. The dwarf shook his head "Most have seen too many winters"

"Or too few" Legolas added, gazing around the armoury "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Though the elf did not raise his voice a dead silence fell over the three-hundred odd 'soldiers' as they turned to stare wide eyed at the morbid elf. Aragorn, Gimli and Nimiraene included.

Legolas continued "_Boe a hyn…neled herain dan caer menig_!"(And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)

Aragorn took a step forward, attempting to reason with the blonde "_Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_." (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras)

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!_" (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

The men shifted restlessly, though none but Nimiraene could understand the pair it was obvious they were arguing. Aragorn glared angrily at Legolas, shouting fiercely "Then I shall die as one of them!"

Legolas glared back just as strongly but instantly regretted it and made to follow the ranger as he stormed angrily from the armoury. Gimli caught his arm "Let him go, lad. Let him be"

"Legolas…"

He turned slowly. Donned in her normal garb, chain mail was visible beneath Neniel's light tunic and a pair of leather spaulders protected her shoulders as she strapped her blades to her waist. "_Garo amdir_"

The stares directed at Neniel by the majority of the men in the chamber suddenly had an overwhelming impact on Legolas as the sudden desire to shelter the _elleth_ from the stares crashed over him like a wave upon the shore. How dare they watch her! She was **his** closest friend, **his** _elleth_. What?! Legolas mentally shot himself with his own arrow. He had no right to think of a friend in that way.

"_Legolas._ _Iston vellas gîn ne ndagor. Le gû-vaethor vaen. Garo amdir._" (Legolas. I know your strength in battle. You are a skillful bowman. Have hope).

"_Nimiraene. Hannon le, cû nîn linnatha na vagol lîn"_

Smiling slightly, Neniel nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aragorn sighed and reached for his sword only to find a hand offering it out to him. Nodding he accepted it from his elven companion. Legolas spoke "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"_Ú-moe edaved, Legolas_" (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas).

Assured that their friendship had been renewed, Legolas grinned, glancing at Gimli as he joined them grumbling something along the lines of "We had time, I'd get this adjusted"

Dropping the chain shirt the human and elf bit the insides of their cheeks to keep from laughing as the armour fell to the floor and then some. Gimli looked indignant "It's a little tight across the chest!"

The loud trumpet of a horn interrupted the peace, Legolas glanced up "That is no orc horn"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neniel grinned as the battalion of Lórien elves halted and joined Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli as they ran hurriedly down the stairwell. Aragorn ran full speed practically into Haldir and enveloped him into a fierce hug. The Lórien captain was greatly taken aback but returned the hug tentatively, awkwardly patting Aragorn on the back. "You are most welcome"

Legolas darted forward, gripping Haldir's forearms happily, Neniel followed suit, nodding respectively "_Mae govannen Haldir o __Lórien_"

Standing beside Legolas, alongside their people Neniel grinned widely, Haldir addressed Théoden once again "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Legolas stood proudly upon the battlements with the elves, Gimli on his left and Neniel on his right. Gimli snarled, frustratedly jumping on the spot, straining to see over the wall "You could've picked a better spot"

Neniel smirked, Legolas glanced to her hand, noting the slightest tremble as it twitched near her sword. "_Avo drasto ge_" he muttered comfortingly.

About to act on the urge to take the slim hand of the _elleth_ in his own, Legolas bit his tongue rather painfully until he tasted blood as Aragorn stopped behind them. Gimli spoke "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night"

Deciding he had better say something Legolas added "Your friends are with you, Aragorn"

"Let's hope they last the night"

The moment Aragorn left, a strong bolt of lighting lit up the sky, allowing the army of Helm's Deep a glimpse of the many, many, many, **many** orcs nearing the refuge. As if on cue, as though the weather was conspiring against the side of good, the rain began …not with a few drops as rain **should** begin but an utter downpour.

Sensing Neniel's discomfort, Legolas shifted his bow to his left and gently took her hand in his right.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Though she had seen the army they were to face before, Neniel could not help but to be alarmed by the sheer terrifying…ness…of the orcs as they were lit up by naught but lightning. Gasping as she felt a soft pressure on her hand, the elf relaxed, realizing that it was merely Legolas.

Glancing around, the _elleth _saw the sheer horror and fear possessing the faces of the men around her. She couldn't blame them, the majority looked as though they were about to run or throw themselves off the battlements to prevent the orcs from getting them.

Neniel was vaguely aware of the words Aragorn was shouting in her native tongue "_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_" (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)

Gimli began jumping up and down again, straining to see over the wall "What's happening out there?"

Out of the corner of her eye the _elleth_ could plainly see Legolas turn to the dwarf and smiling, say "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"  
The result was a good-natured laugh from the dwarf.

The sound of beating on metal echoed loudly as the Uruk-hai stamped their spears and beat their armour fiercely. The warmth was removed from her hand as Legolas loaded and drew his bow, preparing to fire as every archer did the same. A deathly quiet overcame both sides as the faint sound of an arrow being freed from a bow echoed oddly loudly. Holding a hand up Aragorn cried loudly "_Dartho!_" (Hold). An elderly man gasped, fearfully reloading his bow and whimpering softly, it was clear that he was responsible for the accidental loose. All was silent until an Uruk let out a groaning sound and fell forward into the slick, dark mud, an arrow embedded firmly in its throat.

A furious roaring and growling echoed from the remainder of the Uruk-hai as the apparent captain raised his scimitar, a signal for the enemy to advance. And advance they did.

Aragorn cried another command "_Tangado a chadad!_"(Prepare to fire).

Raising and aiming his bow Legolas spoke softly to the elves "_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc_" (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.)

"_Leithio i philinn!_" (Release the arrows!)

Arrows were loosed, soaring toward the Uruk-hai swiftly, the front line of Uruks that fell were quickly covered by many more. Gimli glanced up at Legolas expectantly "Did they hit anything?"

Neniel watched as ladders were prepared to be raised and Uruks readied crossbows, her hands twitching on the twin blades at her sides. She vaguely registered Aragorn calling for a volley and the many arrows soaring over her in a perfect arch, the first thing fully registered was the elf beside her being shot down by a bolt from a crossbow.

Berserkers were raised to the top of the wall on ladders, Neniel heard the dwarf cry a gleeful "Yes!" before she decapitated an Uruk and sliced the ropes of the ladder.

"Legolas! Two already!"  
Neniel smirked, having a fair idea of what number Legolas would say…well something a lot higher then two anyway. Sure enough…"I'm on seventeen!"

"Huh?! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

Neniel couldn't help but laugh out loud at the dwarf, even while running two Uruk through and kicking a third out of her path.

The sight that greeted the midnight haired elf was heart-wrenching and Neniel felt sure she would throw up from the horror of the ten year old boy laying dead over the battlement his chest sliced open and throat slit.

"Mmm. Elf flesh! You're a pretty one!" A particularly large Uruk raised his scimitar, crimson with blood above his thickly helmeted, fanged head, preparing to strike.

Disgusted, Neniel made short work of it, slitting the throat of the beast and muttering "Yes. And you're an ugly one"

Over the screams and roars of the battle, the elf vaguely heard Aragorn screaming loudly "_Togo hon dad, Legolas!_" (Bring him down, Legolas!) "_Dago hon! Dago hon!_" (Kill him! Kill him!)

Unsure as to what the desperation was about **(1)** Neniel found herself being thrown to the rock, a weight covering her body with his own. For a moment it seemed all was still, a moment of deathly calm before an explosion shook the entire refuge, sending parts of the wall flying everywhere along with and into many men, elves and Uruk-hai.

The weight was relieved and she leapt agilely to her feet, blinking wide eyed at her saviour who happened to be Legolas…naturally… "Are you hurt?" he yelled over the din

"Just bruised I think. Are you?"

Legolas tilted his head in a rather comical fashion "If you mean bruised then…" he paused, stabbing an Uruk viciously in the face through its helmet with one of his curved knives "definitely. No. I am not wounded!"

Noting the Uruks streaming through the rather large hole in the wall Neniel ducked a badly aimed sword swing and delivered a slash to the nearest area of her attacker…which happened to be the groin. Said Uruk let out a piercing scream of agony and the elf put it out of its misery by simply decapitating it. "Legolas! We need to get down there!"

The fair-haired warrior grinned, nodded to the _elleth_, snatched up the discarded shield of an Uruk, threw it onto the stairs, fitted an arrow to his bow and **surfed** down the stairs shooting. Neniel rolled her bright eyes and simply leapt carefully down the jutted shards of rock and into a handful of Uruk-hai.

"_Nan Barad! Nan Barad!_" (To the keep! Pull back to the keep) "Legolas! Neniel!"

Spotting Gimli who was still fending off Uruks ferociously, Neniel gestured to Legolas and together they hauled him away towards the keep literally kicking and screaming "What are you doing? What are you stopping for?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them"

Neniel turned from the makeshift barricade, Legolas beside her. Together they merely watched as Aragorn attempted to persuade the king to ride out…it first seemed in vain but then….

"Yes…….Yes…….The horn of Helm Hammerhand………shall sound in the Deep……one last time"

Théoden gestured to Gimli who grinned wildly and left them…presumably to sound the mighty horn. The king continued "The horses"

Understanding washed over them quickly and Aragorn, gesturing for the pair of elves to follow, ran. Legolas smiled "Come…the stables!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The horses were restless; many had broken free of their assigned stall and were gathered about freely in the large, majestic, stone hall that was the stables. Thankfully, many horses were already saddled…not that it made any difference to the elves…at least not to Neniel. Amidst the chaotic panic of the horses, even with her heightened hearing the _elleth_ could barely hear Aragorn calling out to her "Théoden's horse! Get his horse!" and gesturing wildly to a frenzied, regal garbed, white stallion that was making a break for the open doors.

Catching the reins as the horse attempted to gallop past her, Neniel gently pulled him, resisting, to her, placing her hand at the fine horse's velvety muzzle "_Lasto nin mellon_. _Av-'osto. Boe le ethogad?_ _Ni sí gen ethogad. Ce na vellyn, ce vellon nîn an-uir, an-uir thiad gîn 'ell. Avo drasto ge_" (Listen to me friend. Do not be afraid. Do you need to be taken out of there? I am here to take you out of there. You are with friends, forever you are my friend. Ever is your sight a joy. Do not worry) Gently stroking the neck of the terrified stallion, Neniel spoke soft, calming words. Gradually calming the creature almost completely. **(2)**

Feeling a slight tug at her sleeve, the elf turned to find her own horse nudging her urgently and nickering softly. "Hush Myste"

"Neniel! Come!" Legolas cried urgently from astride his slightly restless grey stallion.

Nodding firmly, said _elleth_ mounted the ever so slightly restless black mare, took the reins of the king's mount, softly murmured "_Hilya_" and broke into a swift canter after the Eorlingas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"My horse?"

"He is with Neniel of Mirkwood my lord"

No sooner had the Eorlinga spoken these words the black horse that was Neniel's mount walked to Théoden King's side, turning to deposit the again slightly restless stallion at his master. Said, and only, king nodded his thanks and mounted swiftly, wincing slightly from the pain in his shoulder.

Not a moment later the grand horn of Helm Hammerhand sounded, Théoden drew his sword speaking "Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath......now for ruin and a red dawn"

Aragorn drew his sword, Legolas drew his knifes, Neniel drew her swords, Gamling drew his sword, some random guard drew his sword, some other random guy drew his sword, some other ran-oh you get the picture.

"_Di degitham ne ndagor_" Nimiraene murmured, Legolas smiled, Aragorn nodded, the ghost of a smile catching his lips.

Once again the mighty horn sounded as the doors were broken and Uruk-hai streamed in, only to be greeted by a group of riders led by the king. "Forth Eorlingas!"

With Théoden's word the charge began. No Uruk-hai that got in their path or the horse's path in the majestic hall lived, the same was true for the long, stone causeway.

The company had come to the end of the causeway when, even amongst the screeching and whinnies of battle a single word from Théoden caused Nimiraene to look up upon the ridge. "Éomer"

"To the king!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was listening to some music from the LOTR musical today…yeah…I'm that obsessive but it is awesome music! I was listening to the Cat and the Moon song that I am positive is a song that is in a bar with all the hobbits. It is the funnest and most lively song EVER! It's totally awesome and I am really, really, really proud of myself for memorizing the whole thing! Even the Fi fo fiddle diddle bit!

Anyway. I was SOOOOOO tempted to have someone randomly burst into song in this chapter and I'm really not sure why…I guess I'm just crazy like that. The craziest bit is that I can **actually** see Aragorn and Gandalf singing this song and dancing around energetically! Trust me, look up the song on YouTube or something, it's really fun!

That's it for chapter two! I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter but I think it got a little better towards the end. But that's my opinion. It'd be fantastic to hear what you lovely readers think. Any suggestions and/or constructive criticism are welcome ^_^

**(1) ****Besides the fact they're in the middle of a war obviously**

**(2) Remember. She's an elf they can calm horses with their language and way of talking. Like Aragorn did with Brego. **

Translations- _elleth- _Female Elf

_Mae govannen Estel- _Well met Estel

_Mae govannen_ _Nimiraene o Mirkwood_._ Ce govannen hí na 'lass- _Well met Nimiraene of Mirkwood. You are welcome here

_Garo amdir- _Have hope

_Nimiraene. Hannon le, cû nîn linnatha na vagol lîn- _Nimiraene. Thank you, my bow shall sing with your sword

_Mae govannen Haldir o __Lórien- _Well met Haldir of Lórien

_Avo drasto ge- _Don't worry

_Hilya- _Follow

_Di degitham ne ndagor-_We will defeat them in battle

If there's anything I missed just let me know ^_^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Le hannon o gûr nîn! _(I thank you from my heart)

_Faer nîn veren; narn hen and _(My spirit it joyous; this tale will be long)

Please review ^_^ _Teitho enni _(Write to me)

I'm gonna go and listen to the Cat and the Moon again!

Dish from off the dresser pranced,  
Found a spoon and gaily danced,  
Horses neighed and champed their bits,  
For the bloodshot Moon had lots his wits!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do NOT under any circumstances own The Lord of the Rings! It belongs to Tolkien. Unfortunately = (**

**I do however own Neniel and Myste and any other random names that pop up that aren't in Lord of the Rings.**

_Italics mean they are speaking in Sindarin…translations are at the bottom of the chapter although for some conversations I may put the translation beside it._

_Annon narn hen (pen vain/ nîr/ lalaith/ meleth/ lend/ estel) -_ I present to you this tale of (a beauty/ tears/ laughter/ love/ a journey/ hope)

**Dedication- This chapter is dedicated to all you lovely peoples that alerted/favourited/reviewed. And a giant cookie to Certh for her fantastic review!**

**Thank you! Thank you! To all you fabulous, fabulous awesome people who reviewed/favourited/alerted!! YOU ALL HAVE MY LOVE!**

**Just so you all know. Neniel means 'maiden of the water'. Thanks to Araloth the Random for the name! Here's a pizza for you!**

_I narn heria! _(May the tale begin!)

**Chapter Three-**

Legolas pulled Arod lightly to a halt beside Aragorn and Gandalf, all around him the remaining soldiers cheered, thrusting their swords and javelins in the air as the Uruk-hai fled toward the forest. Éomer shouting out a warning for his men to stay away as the forest shook angrily and the dying screams of their enemy echoed piercingly through the air. "We have won…" he murmured breathlessly.

The twitch of a muzzle beside him caught the elf's eye "Neniel."

"Did I not tell you to have hope Legolas?" her chapped lips curled into a smile and she touched his arm lightly. The _ellon_ pretended not to notice the jolt of warmth that shot up his arm at the gesture and returned the smile gently.

As the company made its way back to Helms Deep where the women and children were emerging from the caves to welcome their loved ones and grieve for the dead, Éowyn immediately saw to Aragorn, a sudden though struck Legolas… "I must find Gimli."

Neniel raised an eyebrow but followed nonetheless.

They found the dwarf sitting outside the Deeping Wall on top of an orc and smoking his pipe contently. Having left the horses back in the, still standing firmly stable, stable Legolas strode somewhat arrogantly forward, fiddling with the end of his bow.

Gimli glanced up and smirked. Legolas spoke first, still stroking his bow "Final count…forty-two."

Gimli raised an eyebrow... pretending to be impressed. "Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-**three.**"

Neniel struggled to hold back her laughter from behind Legolas as he immediately whipped out an arrow and fired it into the Uruk and between Gimli's legs. Smirking smugly he added "Forty-three."

Gimli looked affronted "He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching…because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" the annoyed dwarf growled, pressing down on his axe embedded in the head of the corpse. Therefore making the body twitch violently.

Neniel snorted and doubled over laughing…Legolas glared at her, his ice blue eyes twinkling playfully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The blonde elf gazed sadly around at the corpses littering the battlements. There were very few survivors that were not soldiers only a few elderly men, farriers, farmers and young boys remained. Legolas paused, gazing down in horror at the corpse of an elf… "Haldir…" Kneeling beside the body of the Lórien captain Legolas sadly placed a hand on his chest and then onto Haldir's "_Geril hîdh nen gurth._"

A soft gasp nearby caught his attention and he turned to his left to see the staggered breathing of a small boy looking as though he were about to drop dead….which, mind you, he probably was…buried beneath the body of an Uruk.

Shifting the stinking corpse from the poor boy, Legolas' eyes widened "Eothil…."

Briefly examining the bloody stab wound in the Rohirric child's stomach, Legolas gently lifted Eothil into his arms…"You shall not die…I promise you."

The green eyes fluttered open briefly "Th-Thank…you…"

"_Avo bedo_. You will only do yourself more harm."

Neniel watched the prince take the boy into his arms to bring him to the healers and smiled softly from her position by the hall's side door. Sure anyone would do what he was doing but the Mirkwood princeling certainly did have a pure and kind heart. For the first time Neniel felt herself noticing how beautiful her closest friend truly was…and it annoyed her…the _elleth _used to be able to see the _ellon_ as naught but the elfling she played around with in the forests with, the elfling she often found herself in trouble with Thranduil with and the elf she accompanied often when he patrolled or hunted. Now she was seeing Legolas in a whole new light…a light that she didn't want to see him in and a light she was certain he didn't see her in. **(0)**

"My lady…"

Neniel turned to face a young soldier who, she noticed right away, seemed to be favouring his left leg…and not removing his eyes from hers. She held his gaze as if challenging him, naturally he glanced away first. Unable to hold the steady gaze of the elves. "Yes?"

He stammered it out like a grown man shouldn't "I-I simply w-w-wanted to s-see if you were un-unharmed."

She blinked. That was it? Nodding respectfully "I thank you for your concern soldier but it is unneeded. I am unhurt." as an afterthought she added "But you should see a healer for that leg."

He nodded, his courage seeming to have grown upon managing to speak relatively coherently. "I saw you fight. The people of Rohan are blessed to have you fight with us. You are truly amazing."

Awkwardness growing rapidly, Neniel smiled uncertainly as he continued **(1)**

_He doesn't give up does he?_ Glancing over the spauldered shoulder of the soldier **(2) **the elf could've kissed Legolas for interrupting at that moment. She could've but she didn't.

Gently lowering Eothil into the arms of a healer, Legolas sighed. They may have won the Battle for Helms Deep but still, many women had indeed found themselves widowed and/or childless that night. "…you should see a healer for that leg."

He turned. Recognizing the soldier speaking to Neniel immediately as the one that was clearly infatuated with the _elleth_ and had informed him of her arrival the previous day.

Scoffing as the man refused to give up his vain attempt at wooing Neniel, Legolas strode up steadily behind him. "I am afraid Neniel is right. You really should see a healer."

The crimson clad man of the Rohirrim jumped half a foot, landing on his bad leg and cursing loudly "Y-Yes, I guess I probably should." he turned hastily, somewhat intimidated by the tall, slender, fair, blonde elf standing before him…ok….**really** intimidated…and scurried off like a frightened cockroach.

Neniel raised a slim eyebrow "Ah Legolas. My hero." she sighed sarcastically.

He chuckled light-heartedly, casting a fast glance around at the rapidly filling hall where the wounded lay weakly. "It seemed you required assistance from the incessant courting of the men."

"I required no assistance Legolas."

"Ah but when one possesses beauty such as yourself they must surely require one such as myself to protect them from the many infatuated…suitors." **(3) **The _ellon_ struggled not to laugh at the minorly shocked expression on Neniel's face.

"_Ego, mibo orch._"

Aragorn, walking past at the time chuckled loudly at the insult directed toward Legolas,

"It amazes me how polite you are Neniel." Legolas grinned briefly "Were you harmed in the battle?"

She took a moment to study the concern in her friend's face before answering "No. Only bruised and a little cut."

Aragorn, hearing the exchange joined them, discarding the wounded soldier over his shoulder to another "Neniel, Théoden has requested you accompany us to Isenguard on the morrow."

"I would be honored."

"And I am glad to hear it." a firm, regal voice spoke kindly "Lady elf your presence and assistance here was well welcome. Rohan thanks you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neniel closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of the cool night breeze on her face and throughout her dark hair. Her pale skin seemed to shine along with the stars that night. The day had been spent moving the dead and taking the wounded to be healed, definitely not a friendly task.

She stood alone on the white stone of the remaining battlements, silently grieving, her bright blue eyes unusually dark with sorrow, and her slim hands resting heavily on the stone.

A larger one covered hers gently "_Man ceril hí?_" (What are you doing here?)

"I was hoping to find you _mellon. __Man mathach?_" (How do you feel?)

The _elleth _smiled a sad smile "_Im maer._" (I am well)

"Neniel. You do not smile truly and your eyes, they do not shine. Why are you sad?"

"So much. There is so much death. It is not right that the world should be this way." a crystal tear slipped from the eye of the _elleth_, running swiftly down her solemn face and onto the stone with an oddly loud splash.

"_Mellon __nîn_. It is true that it is not right. But perhaps it shall not always be this way. Perhaps Frodo will succeed in his quest."

"Legolas. You say that like you do not know to believe your own words."

"I do not. But I do know that you shall smile again. And you shall laugh again. For _melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach._"

Neniel almost smiled at the kind words of her friend but turned away to face the near non-existent moon. Legolas shifted his body to face her, his foot crushing the growing weed in a crack of the wall and slowly pulled her to him. Gently wrapping his slender arms around her shoulders and waist. Reveling in the sensation of the _elleth_'s form pressed against his, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "Hush my friend…" **(4) **

Suddenly realizing that she was allowing herself to weep on the shoulder of her best friend, Neniel jumped back, pushing Legolas' arms away, the tips of her ears staining red. "We shall not speak of this Legolas."

Tilting his blonde head quizzically Legolas nodded "Very well…"

Attempting in vain to find an excuse to 'escape' Neniel found her mind drawing a blank and was worse to settle for one of the most ridiculous excuses an elf could possibly use.

"It-It is late. We depart for Isenguard on the morrow. I-We should rest."

Legolas stared after the disappearing form of the _elleth_ …._We're elves…_** (5)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Legolas cast a concerned glance across to Neniel upon her mare. She returned his gaze with a steely one of her own…the one look, besides those of Gandalf, which could make the prince cringe. A low grunt from Gimli caught his attention "Oi, elf, there's a kid watchin' ya over there."

Obediently Legolas turned on Arod, true to Gimli's word Eothil was leaning against the gate. The elf smiled and dismounted, his foot a mere inch away from Gimli's nose. "Watch it! Hey…where're you going?! Don't leave me alone on this beast!" As though he understood Gimli's rough words, Arod snorted and made a small buck causing Gimli to yell fearfully and grip the non-existent saddle horn to prevent himself from falling. Gandalf chuckled lightly, Neniel smiled and the rest ignored the exchange.

Aragorn shifted Brego "Legolas?!"

The second elf sighed "I'll fetch him." Turning Myste and urging her into a trot, Neniel followed the path of the _ellon_ toward the gate. "Legolas. We must leave-"

She was cut short by the tender sight before her and her cerulean eyes softened immediately.

Eothil's jade eyes widened as the elf made his way toward him, kneeling to his level before him. "Eothil, how is your wound?"  
"B-Better my lord."

Legolas smiled kindly "It is good to hear that…why are you here?"

The child blinked "The company is riding to Isenguard?" a nodded confirmed the question "My father sent me. To see off the company. He wishes to know who is riding with the king."

Legolas half-smiled, he knew the real reason Eothil had come and was touched greatly. "That is not why you came is it child?"

The Rohirric boy blinked.. how had the elf he so admired known? Shaking his head sheepishly he grinned.

"Legolas. We must leave-"

The _ellon_ nodded and, withdrawing an arrow from the long quiver strapped firmly to his back, placed a hand on the boy's head. "Here…"he pressed the long, smooth feathered arrow into Eothil's hand "It is yours."

Grinning wildly, Legolas stood "_Avo faro a thrastad; telitha achen_" he spoke and turned to the fair female elf mounted upon the ebony horse. "Neniel...very well then…let us depart."

Cheekily gripping Myste's mane, Legolas swiftly mounted ahead of Neniel who growled and slapped him none too gently upside the head "Get off!"

"No…come Myste, you will carry me will you not?"  
Understanding the words of the elf perfectly well the mare seemed to nod…much to the annoyance of her master…and set off at a swift canter.

"Legolas…" Neniel snarled "_Dôl lost lîn._"

Her insult was lost on the merry elf who merely laughed loudly into the wind and leapt agilely from the black to the grey horse (which for the record was attempting to bite Gimli) upon rejoining the company.

Leaning forward the azure eyed _elleth_ murmured a single word to her steed "_Gweriad._"

Somewhere to her right, Aragorn was chuckling merrily under his breath along with Gandalf and Gimli was grumbling angrily to Legolas…something along the vague lines of "Stupid mule tried to kill me" and "Damn princeling…damn all pointy-eared, selfish, stupid elves."

Théoden and Éomer merely raised an eyebrow each. Gandalf sobered first "Come. We must make haste."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was not a great length of time before the company was picking its way single file through the gnarled and groaning trees of Fangorn Forest. Neniel shuddered, reaching out with her mind to touch the trees and trusting direction to Myste. She recoiled almost immediately after sensing the great and rather terrifying anger of the forest.

Sensing the presence of someone close behind her, Neniel turned. Aragorn had urged Brego closer to her side "_Ce mae?_"

The _elleth_ nodded firmly and called ahead to Legolas "Did you feel that?"

"_Agoren._" (I did)

Gimli swallowed "What? Feel what? It's the trees isn't it?! Gandalf. Let us leave this accursed place"

"Do not fear Gimli…"Gandalf sighed, pursing his lips "We shall be out of the forest soon enough. Isenguard lies but a few miles ahead."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's it for chapter three! Apologies for the shorter chapter, this just felt like the right place to leave off. Completely honestly I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter either, it just didn't seem right to me and I didn't really like the bit when Théoden said the whole "I'm glad to here it" thing. But it'd be great to hear what you lovely readers think. Any suggestions and/or constructive criticism are welcome ^_^

**(0) Again. She's not falling in love just yet. She just came to realise that Legolas isn't exactly the worst looking elf around**

**(1) Well. Can you blame the guy? He's never seen an elleth! Course he thinks she's beautiful…but still…kinda stalkerish… (I did intend for him to be that way though)**

**(2) Try saying that ten times faster!**

**(3) Do I detect the faintest hint of jealousy? Oh and he's exaggerating.**

**(4) Slightly cliché there but I think this scene fit…oh and he's not falling in love just yet…he's just being a kind friend **

**(5) If you didn't get it, elves do not tire after a mere day. One battle is not nearly enough to make them require rest.**

Translations- _elleth- _Female Elf

_ellon- _Male Elf

_Geril hîdh nen gurth-_May you find peace in death

_Avo bedo- _Don't speak

_Ego, mibo orch- _Go kiss an orc

_Mellon __nîn-_ My friend

_melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach-_ I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh

_Dôl lost lîn- _Your head is empty

_Gweriad_- Betrayel

_Ce mae_- Are you well?

_Avo faro a thrastad; telitha achen- _Don't look for trouble; it will come to you

If there's anything I missed just let me know ^_^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Le hannon o gûr nîn! _(I thank you from my heart)

_Faer nîn veren; narn hen and _(My spirit it joyous; this tale will be long)

Please review ^_^ _Teitho enni _(Write to me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do NOT under any circumstances own The Lord of the Rings! It belongs to Tolkien. Unfortunately = (**

**I do however own Nimiraene/Neniel and Myste and any other random names that pop up that aren't in Lord of the Rings.**

_Italics mean they are speaking in Sindarin…translations are at the bottom of the chapter although for some conversations I may put the translation beside it._

_Annon narn hen (pen vain/ nîr/ lalaith/ meleth/ lend/ estel) -_ I present to you this tale of (a beauty/ tears/ laughter/ love/ a journey/ hope)

_I narn heria! _(May the tale begin!)

**Chapter Four-**

True to the word of Gandalf, it was but a few miles before the company steadily picked their way through the thinning trees that signaled their exit from the forest.

It was Neniel and Legolas with their heightened senses that were the first to pick up the sound of laughter and the strong stench of tobacco and it was not long before the company rounded a particular corner to see two little hobbits lounging lazily on a rock, smoking contentedly.

One caught sight of those approaching and stood, holding his arms out widely and calling out, his words slurred as though he was rather tipsy…which he more then likely was as the mugs of ale between the hobbits suggested.

"Welcome my lords…"

The other laughed merrily, noticing Neniel riding alongside "And lady." he interrupted.

"…To Isenguard!" The first Halfling finished, waving a hand behind him to the ruins of stock and stone.

Neniel smirked, glancing over at the dumbstruck dwarf who was merely sputtering to get the right words out "You young rascals...."  
The _elleth_ stopped listening, raising an eyebrow towards Legolas "I am assuming these are two of the halflings of the Fellowship?"

Legolas laughed "Yes, they are the two that were captured."

"They certainly seem…joyous."

Legolas laughed "That is indeed their nature."

"And…tipsy…is that the nature of hobbits?" The _elleth_ smirked.

"…Salted pork?" The dwarf finished, his mouth visibly watering at the mere thought of the food.

(I'm just gonna be skipping the Saruman scene kay? Bear with me)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hungry?"

Neniel blinked, breaking out of her reverie to see the hobbit 'Pippin' waving an apple and a leg of salted pork under her nose. Gently pushing the offered food stuffs away, the elf politely shook her head "I'm quite alright, thank you."

"Thirsty then?" The food was quickly switched to a goblet

Neniel smiled "I'm fine, thank you."

The hobbit persisted "Are you sure? It's good wine. Elves do get thirsty don't they?"

"Yes Pippin, yes we do. Now do stop that, it seems you may be annoying Neniel." Legolas chuckled at Neniel's abrupt protest "Legolas! Who are you to tell someone whether they are annoying me or not. Surely I am more then capable of that mys-"

"We have been close friends for over three-thousand years Neniel. I think I know you." Playfully poking the _elleth_'s nose, Legolas skirted away hurriedly from the approaching dagger.

Aragorn rose upon the command of Gandalf, offering a hand to Éomer and whistling for Brego. Mounting, he pulled the stallion beside Legolas, murmuring softly so only the elf could hear "I do not think I have even seen you acting more like a young elfling then you are today my friend."

Legolas laughed lightly "No Aragorn. No, I do not believe you have."

"It is amazing what the sight of a friend can do to an elf." Quickly calling the dark horse into a trot, the ranger chuckled loudly and swiftly drew himself into conversation with Théoden. Leaving Legolas blinking in confusion.

The _elleth_ raised a black eyebrow at the confused expression on the face of her fellow elf and almost slowed Myste to ride beside him. She caught herself, remembering the odd nose poking Legolas had given her, closing her cerulean eyes, Neniel sighed, hardly audible to the ears of a mortal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was but a fairly short length of time before the company exited Fangorn for the second time that same day, all of them, but for the exception of the elves and Aragorn, quickly becoming saddle sore.

Naturally, Gimli practically fell in his attempt to be rid of the horse as they rode through the gates, people on either side preparing for the return journey to Edoras upon the following dawn.

Legolas smiled slightly as a particular sight greeted him. To the right of the arriving company sat a soldier, turning something in his hands and gazing at it intently with what appeared to be wonder. Upon closer inspection one could see that said object was a finely crafted arrow, the man turned, ruffling the hair of a boy affectionately. Eothil smiled, glancing up at the arriving company and, catching sight of what the boy was looking at, his apparent father followed Eothil's line of sight to Legolas and grinned, nodding thankfully to the elf.

Neniel followed Legolas' line of sight and smiled, speaking to Legolas for the first time since Isenguard "You really care for that boy don't you?"

Caught off guard by the question, Legolas jumped and spun to face the _elleth_ "Heh…I guess you could say that. He is a good child."

"You gave him your arrow Legolas. You would not do that so lightly."

Legolas merely smiled and shrugged, walking swiftly after Aragorn and Théoden and leaving Neniel staring at the place he had stood, blinking dazedly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was barely dawn when the people of Rohan rose to depart, fastening their belongings to the backs of themselves or various horses. Éowyn was darting about the company helping the elderly and the wounded onto the animals for the journey and delivering some form of broth to her brother, uncle and, Neniel did not fail to notice, to Aragorn. She was distracted from her task of saddling several horses by a small voice behind her, glancing down; her sapphire eyes alighted on Pippin. "My lady, if it's no trouble, may I ride with you?"

"You are not asking another that you know better, little one?" she smiled down at the hobbit. "I daren't ask Gandalf again and Gimli rides with Legolas."

"And Aragorn?" Neniel turned her attention to the two horses snorting impatiently beside her and returned to the task at hand. Pippin continued, blinking in surprise as a long tail swished into his face. "He will be riding all throughout the company I'm sure, I would rather stay in one place in the group rather then in twenty."

Laughing lightly, the _elleth_ grinned and mock bowed to the halfling "Well then, I shall be honored to have you ride with me Master Took. But pray tell, who does your friend, Merry, ride with?"

Opening his mouth to reply Pippin closed it abruptly, finding himself without an answer to supply the elf with. He eventually settled on a simple "I don't know my lady."

"Now, now Pippin. If you are to ride and journey with me I certainly insist that you call me by my name and not by 'lady'."

"Oh. Right then. I don't know Neniel."

Neniel chuckled and tightened the girth strap firmly on the bay colt, receiving an answering snort. "I am sorry my friend." she murmured softly to the horse, stroking his nose gently. "If I had my way you would not carry this but as I do not…"

"Ah. So here you are Swiftfoot. Thank you lady elf." The red-haired, emerald-eyed soldier Neniel recognized as the father of the boy to whom Legolas had given the arrow, nodded to her, taking the reins of the colt.

"Of course." Neniel smiled "You are the father of the boy…Eothil?"

"That is correct, but how did you…..ah…of course; you are a friend of the lord Legolas."

"I am."

"He has made my son a very happy child indeed…Eothil is determined to become a fine archer. But forgive me…" the soldier looked up from strapping supplies onto Swiftfoot "I am Theomir."

A slight breeze rushed past, lifting the silken, ebony hair from the elf's shoulders and revealing the delicate points of her ears, Neniel parted her lips to respond but was cut short by the loud call of Gamling "Be prepared to leave very shortly, if you are riding find your horse now!"

"I must find my mare. Well met Theomir of Rohan…come Pippin...Pippin?"

"Well met my lady."

* * *

_Troublesome, inquisitive hobbits! Surely he could not have gotten far with those short legs._ "Where is that…?"

"Have you not learned of the attention span of a hobbit? Especially those of hobbits such as Merry or Pippin." A light, cheerful voice rang over the air toward the ears of the _elleth_. Legolas, smiling, weaved his way through the crowd toward her, leading both Arod and Myste "I found your horse for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Neniel smirked "No, really? You did? I never would have guessed _Ernil_…_hannon le._"

The prince of Mirkwood sighed seemingly joyfully "And here I thought that I would never hear those words depart from your mouth toward myself Neniel."

"Oi! Elf! Get over here." The familiar rough voice of the dwarf interrupted, beckoning Legolas to the large, white stone nearby, on top of which Gimli was perched, determined to mount Arod with no assistance.

"_Nan lû_ then." the blonde _ellon_ spoke quickly, depositing the mare whose black coat glistened cobalt in the rising sun by Neniel's side and leading the grey stallion away.

* * *

About to resign from her search for the hobbit that had mysteriously disappeared, Neniel gripped Myste's mane preparing to mount when a little voice stopped her with one foot in the air. Resulting in a very awkward, unladylike and unelflike performance on Neniel's part. Having already half jumped to mount the unsaddled mare, the light shoes of the _elleth_ landed in a mixture of thin air and the side of the horse itself. Myste nickered angrily and fidgeted to the side, stamping into the ground with her powerful hooves. Neniel as a result gasped at the sensation of stepping into nothing and, upon reaching the ground, promptly stumbled spectacularly.

This astounding performance captured the amused faces of many of the people present and had simply been caused by the words "Wait! I'm here, don't leave without me!"

Whipping angrily around to face the hobbit that was clearly struggling to refrain from laughing, Neniel snapped angrily "Where have you been?!" her blue eyes glinting dangerously.

Pippin swallowed and opened his mouth to answer only to be silenced abruptly by the harsh tone of the elf "Never mind that just get on the horse."

Wrapping her arms (none too gently) around the hobbit's torso, Neniel hoisted him swiftly onto Myste, pushing him far enough back to allow her sufficient room to mount ahead of him.

Shuffling forward so that he was positioned close enough to the elf to hold onto her if necessary, Pippin tentatively tightened his grip on the mare with his legs and placed his hands on part of the black back before him as Neniel urged her horse forward with several Elvish words that the hobbit failed to understand.

Moving Myste off to the side of the company as they departed Helms Deep, Neniel allowed her minor anger to relax, turning to speak to Pippin behind her. "Do you see Merry?"

The hobbit glanced quickly around and shook his head "No."

Neniel chanced a quick glance around herself, her eyes alighting on Legolas and Gimli, a little ahead and Aragorn, riding beside Gandalf and speaking quickly in hushed undertones.

Pippin attempted to stifle a yawn, he, along with most of the company did not appreciate having to be woken before the sun had even fully risen. Of course, the elf caught it easily "Lay your head on my back little one. Sleep. If you wrap your arms around my waist I promise that I will not let you fall." She smiled kindly "Do not be embarrassed Pippin."

"Really? You won't be bothered?"

Neniel laughed "Of course not. Sleep."

"Thank you…Neniel."

No sooner has the _elleth_ felt the breathing of the hobbit even out as he drifted into slumber, Éomer pulled Firefoot to her side, bearing Merry.

"Hey! Pip!" the red-headed hobbit leaned over as far as he dared on the stallion to poke his cousin awake, Neniel silenced him with a sharp tap to the head and pushed him back onto the horse. "Hush! Let him rest Meriadoc."

"Ow! Did you have to hit me?"

"Yes." The elf replied simply, Éomer chuckled lightly and proceeded to explain his presence "He saw that his friend rides with you. Naturally, he wished to speak with him."

"Ah. Such is the nature of hobbits." Neniel smirked, easing Myste away from the rut that was almost upon them.

* * *

Legolas couldn't help but to cast a glance over his shoulder to the _elleth_ riding more or less ten metres behind Arod, Gimli yawned widely, not failing to notice the being in the direction the elf's stormy eyes were currently pointing.

A slight wave of jealousy washed over the _ellon_ as he heard the deep chuckle of Éomer and saw the red lips of Neniel curl up into a smirk. _I have no need to be jealous. Why should she not smile?_

"Why the sudden interest lad?"

Abruptly remembering the presence of Gimli, Legolas grinned, feigning ignorance "Sudden interest in what Gimli?"

"You know full well _who_ I mean."

"I am not interested in anyone."

"No. No. So staring at pretty elves is your average behavior is it princeling?"

"Gimli! Just what are you implying?!" Legolas turned his back on the dwarf, utterly appalled at the suggestion.  
The dwarf chuckled and ignored the elf, who scoffed and kept his attention focused solely upon the ground beneath the hooves of Arod.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for the fairly short chapter, and for the slowness of it. It's always lovely to hear what you lovely readers think. Any suggestions and/or constructive criticism are welcome ^_^

I was originally going to put several other scenes in but I didn't because I wanted to post up another chapter and I completely forgot about the scenes that I intended to include. So this turned out to be pretty slow chapter but fear not for the other scenes shall indeed be included in the following chapter!

Translations- _elleth- _Female Elf

_ellon- _Male Elf

_Ernil_…_hannon le-_ Prince…thank you

_Nan lû- _Until later

If there's anything I missed just let me know ^_^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Le hannon o gûr nîn! _(I thank you from my heart)

_Faer nîn veren; narn hen and _(My spirit it joyous; this tale will be long)

Please review ^_^ _Teitho enni _(Write to me)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do NOT under any circumstances own The Lord of the Rings! It belongs to Tolkien. Unfortunately = (**

**I do however own Neniel and Myste and any other random names that pop up that aren't in Lord of the Rings.**

_Italics mean they are speaking in Sindarin…translations are at the bottom of the chapter although for some conversations I may put the translation beside it._

Apologies for the late update! I meant to put it up two days ago but as I was finishing the chapter we had a power cut =( so I had to retype the remainder of the chapter and I forgot to post it yesterday. But here it is!

_**This chapter is dedicated to 'ReviewsGalore' for the fantastic opinion and advice I was given! Thank you so much! And to all you brilliantly lovely reviewers and alerter/favouriters!**_

_Annon narn hen (pen vain/ nîr/ lalaith/ meleth/ lend/ estel) -_ I present to you this tale of (a beauty/ tears/ laughter/ love/ a journey/ hope)

_I narn heria! _(May the tale begin!)

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

The fair-haired elfling scowled in annoyance at a stray stone, kicking it impatiently away as he made his way through the tall trees of the great forest of Mirkwood. It wasn't fair, Legolas decided, it was not fair that his father should lay so many restrictions on him. He wanted to get out. He wanted to see more but of course as a young princeling "I have my duties to our people…." He scoffed "It seems as though my duty is naught but to prevent myself from dying…or from having any fun…or many friends."

The azure eyed elfling sighed slightly and slumped against the nearest tree. Closing his eyes his fair face crinkled into a frown as he realised that he was not alone. Opening one eye, Legolas' gaze rested on the figure sitting on the branch of a tree naught but a few feet from him. Her hair, dark as the night cascaded loosely down her back, her sapphire eyes bearing evident surprise and amusement as she met his gaze with a strong one of her own. She looked to be hardly older, if at all older, then Legolas himself. They surely could not be more then a mere few centuries apart in age, he thought.

The _elleth_ spoke; her voice portraying the same as her eyes "_Ernil nin_? What brings you to this place?"

Not failing to notice that this _elleth_ wore breeches and a tunic in exchange for the traditional gowns of the elf maidens, Legolas opened the other eye "Indeed the desire to breathe sees me here. Please, do not refer to me as prince…it is…stifling."

She laughed lightly and inclined her head respectfully "I am Neniel."

"_Mae govannen_ _Neniel._"

"Pray tell…Legolas…why are you here? I am afraid I did not fully understand the meaning of your words? Why do you feel as though it is merely your duty to restrain yourself from dying?" Realizing the impudence of her questions Neniel's eyes widened as she hastened to amend her rudeness. "But forgive me. It is not my place to ask questions such as these to my prince."

Legolas tilted his head and grinned lopsidedly, his deep eyes twinkling with slight happiness "It is fine. I find it a relief in fact that you ask so many questions. Quite honestly I would prefer to be spoken to as a friend and not as a prince."

Neniel dropped lightly from the branch onto the earth beneath and stepped closer "Then a friend I shall speak to you as…Legolas."

_Friend? A friend…outside those few my father permits me to see at this age…but does father have to know of her? _Legolas smirked, the embroided sleeves of his silvery tunic blowing back against his wrists in the breeze.

"Before I answer your questions I have one of my own for you."

Neniel took half a step back and mock bowed lavishly before Legolas "I would be honored to answer anything you have to ask of me Prince Legolas!"

The raven-haired elfling laughed her high, ringing laugh and grinned brightly, the blonde tilted his head quizzically again and continued "Several questions actually. How is it that you come to declare one your friend so easily?"

"I do not usually. Unless I can see that I like them and that they would be a good friend."

"A good friend. So am I really so likeable?"

The _elleth_ smiled "Well I am sure that that is not a question with merely one answer. But, yes. I think you are." Turning her head to gaze at a small, brown bird flittering about her eggs protectively, Neniel continued "You said several questions. What else?"

Legolas paused, his blue eyes washing over her appearance once more, taking in the dark breeches and the paler tunic. "Why do you not wear the gowns of the maidens? Why is it that you prefer breeches?"

Neniel sighed "I wear breeches and tunics more often then I dress in gowns that is true…it is because…I much prefer to spend my days in the trees. As do many elves that is true but I prefer to be away from them and it is much more difficult to climb and run about the forest in a gown." Pausing to let Legolas take in her words, the brunette continued "It is frowned upon greatly I know and few accept me wearing leggings and breeches as often as I do but…that is not my problem…it is theirs."

Legolas leant his head against the trunk and laughed freely, a great respect for his…friend…washing over him. She glared accusingly "I did not intend for that to be amusing Legolas."

Choosing to ignore the last comment Legolas spoke again, voicing his final question. "You seem so joyful. I know that there are many who are, it is our nature but why are you?"

"…Legolas…the Valar did not intend for us to be miserable. If we are to live…we should not live a half life…but a full one." **(1)**

Legolas smirked widely "My father would not approve of you, an _elleth_ that dresses in breeches and tunics preferring to spend her days in the trees."

Neniel smiled widely "I have no doubt that he would not Legolas…but you have yet to answer my question."

Legolas turned his azure eyes to the ground, sighing softly "I should not even be here now. My father, he lays such onerous restrictions upon me. It is not often that I am allowed a little respite to…breathe."

"But surely it cannot all be as you say?"

Legolas smiled "I take consolation in my archery and warrior lessons. But there is little else."

Neniel regarded the princeling thoughtfully, her bright, intelligent eyes twinkling as she spoke "I do not suppose you have seen the great spiders of Eryn Lasgalen?"

"No. I have not."

The _elleth_ grinned widely "Would you like to?"

As if summoned, a sudden breeze enveloped the pair, carrying strands of Legolas' pale blonde hair across his face.

**End flashback**.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neniel smiled softly, remembering her hidden reaction upon seeing the prince in 'their' glade that day. She had been shocked to say the least, as an elfling it was not often she had seen Legolas…leastways in a secluded area.

Pippin stirred against her back, lifting his head and blinking around to gain his composure. He started sharply when the elf spoke "You slept far longer then I expected little one."

"H-Huh? Oh. I didn't expect that I would sleep comfortably on a horse at all. Leastways a moving one."

The brunette smiled "Merry was wishing to speak with you earlier."

"Who's he riding with?"

"He rides with Éomer."

"Oh….what time is it?"

"I do not know Pippin. Although it seems to me as though the company is to rest soon."

"Good. I'm hungry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Legolas acknowledged Éomer with a stiff nod as the man of the Rohirrim lowered himself onto the large rock beside the elf. An _almost_ companionable silence overcame to pair, that slight prickle of jealously that had stirred within the _ellon_ sparked up immediately as Éomer spoke. "It has been a long and arduous day indeed for these people…"

Legolas nodded slightly, attempting to place the reason for his sudden jealousy. "If you do not mind my asking Legolas…how are you and Neniel acquainted?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Simply curiosity my friend." **(2)**

_Curiosity?_ The elf blinked, his cerulean eyes bearing unnoticeable suspicion. "That is a long story Éomer, one for which we do not have the time."

The man nodded and sighed loudly. "We still have a full day of traveling ahead of us. I would get a little rest if I were you Master Elf."

Legolas turned his stony gaze on Éomer "I do not tire. Least not after a mere day of riding."

"Of course. It was foolish of me to have forgotten that. However…" Éomer rose "I am a man and men do tire somewhat after a full day's journey. Especially when one rides with an active little hobbit."

"Rest well friend."

The solitude of the elf was short lived as the company of the man of Rohan was replaced by the noticeably more pleasant company of his dearest friend. "Neniel."

"Legolas." The brunette cast a glance toward the fair haired male out of the corner of her twinkling eye. "Tell me…why do you separate yourself from your…our companions?"

The _ellon _sighed, the intricate braids in his hair rustling as the crisp night air brushed about them. "I do not know the reason for this myself, but I welcome your company."

He grinned, the expression not quite reaching his deep eyes. Neniel noticed immediately. "What ails you _mellon nin_?"

He did not answer immediately, attempting to find the answer for himself "I…am not troubled. Merely thinking."

Raising an eyebrow Neniel turned his face toward Legolas deciding to tease him with his own words "We have been close friends for over three thousand years Legolas. I think I know when you are troubled."Reaching up to poke his nose playfully. **(3)**

Ducking out of her reach, Legolas smiled wryly "You have made your point Neniel. But do not distress…I am quite well. It is nothing."

"I did not exactly plan to distress _Legolas Thranduilion_…but perhaps a change of subject is in order. I trust your ride with Gimli was to your liking?" The _elleth _struggled not to smirk at the odd expression that washed immediately over the pale face of the other elf. "To my liking? Riding for a day with a dwarf seated behind you is **not** fun at all."

"It is not? I was under the impression that I was missing out."

"I am sure you were Neniel. Dwarves do not belong on horseback, leastways behind an elf, if their intention is to complain every five minutes that said elf managed to catch every stone, stick and rut that passes the way of said horse's hooves." As an afterthought, Legolas added quickly "And I felt no such rut."

Neniel laughed, "Yes, you did indeed have a much less pleasant companion then I…although I cannot say much for the apparent habit of hobbits to drool while they sleep…"

A serene silence encased them and together they looked out over the hills and plains that lay before them, the fair skin of the elves illuminated by the light of the half moon. If one that had never before seen an elf were to look upon the pair in this moment, almost every good telling of the fair folk **(4)** would be seen and confirmed.

It was Aragorn that watched the two from the corners of his eyes, a small smile evident beneath the stubble. It was Gimli that watched plainly beside the Ranger, chuckling deeply and smoking contentedly. Even Myste nickered softly, closing her large black eyes and reveling in the much desired respite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come now, the people rise. We must leave little one."

A drowsy Pippin opened one eye to meet the bright blue of the elf maiden with whom he shared a horse. "Do we have to?"

A light chuckle "Yes. Now come. Up."

Knowing he had little or no choice, the hobbit yawned widely and stood awkwardly, only to have strong arms hoist him onto the mare almost immediately. A mass of pale green encompassed his vision and it took the Took almost an entire minute to come to the conclusion that it was merely the back of Neniel's tunic.

As the company slowly began to move Pippin decided to ask the question that had been niggling at the back of his mind since he had met the _elleth_. Unsure exactly how to phrase the question he hesitantly asked "So…how do…that is to say…are you and Legolas…uh…in…timate?"

Neniel stiffened instantly "What?! Are Legolas and I **what**?!"

Shrinking back slightly, Pippin cautiously replied "Intimate..."

"What in the name of the Valar possessed you to think that Peregrin Took?!"

"Y-You're always so…happy around each other…and you never told us your relationship or how you know each other. I-I just thought…"

"Completely and utterly the wrong thing!" The _elleth _snarled defensively "Legolas and I have been close friends since we were elflings! Nothing less and most certainly naught more then that!"

The hobbit shrunk back, more then a little afraid of the fierce glare the elf was shooting him over her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Still blissfully naïve as to the matters of friendship and the heart, after all, Pippin did have the maturity level and the understanding of a tween. **(5)**

Scoffing impatiently Neniel turned her gaze away and muttered quietly in elvish. "_Dôl lost lîn._"

Not ten metres away, Legolas felt his ears stain scarlet…much to the amusement of his dwarven companion. Oblivious as to why, the _ellon_ felt a pang of hurt at Neniel's words. _Most certainly nothing more……of course not! She is entirely correct!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's it for chapter five! It's always great to hear what you lovely readers think. Any suggestions and/or constructive criticism are welcome ^_^

**(1) I love that. It is so true.**

**(2) He really is genuinely only curious.**

**(3) If you remember, which I do hope you do, this is pretty much exactly what Legolas said to Neniel in the previous chapter…and the nose poking too.**

**(4) Except, of course, for the mysteries that cannot be told through mere words.**

**(5) If you don't know what tweens are, they are what hobbits call the age between child hood and the coming of age at thirty three (for hobbits). It's like the hobbit equivalent of teenager.

* * *

**

Translations- _elleth- _Female Elf

_ellon- _Male Elf

_Ernil nin-_ My prince

_Mae govannen Neniel_- Well met Neniel

_Mellon nin_- My friend

_Legolas Thranduilion-_ Legoas son of Thranduil

_Dôl lost lîn_- Your head is empty

If there's anything I missed just let me know ^_^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Le hannon o gûr nîn! _(I thank you from my heart)

_Faer nîn veren; narn hen and _(My spirit it joyous; this tale will be long)

Please review ^_^ _Teitho enni _(Write to me)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do NOT under any circumstances own The Lord of the Rings! It belongs to Tolkien. Unfortunately = (**

**I do however own Neniel and Myste and any other random names that pop up that aren't in Lord of the Rings.**

_Italics mean they are speaking in Sindarin…translations are at the bottom of the chapter although for some conversations I may put the translation beside it._

_Annon narn hen (pen vain/ nîr/ lalaith/ meleth/ lend/ estel) -_ I present to you this tale of (a beauty/ tears/ laughter/ love/ a journey/ hope)

_I narn heria! _(May the tale begin!)

**Note this chapter is only semi-serious ^_^**

**

* * *

Chapter Six-**

Pippin's comment had roused many guffaws and chortles from about…granted, the majority of these were courtesy of Gimli until Legolas threatened to throw him off Arod at a gallop if the dwarf did not silence himself.

"Why so ashamed laddie?"

"Ashamed?! I am not ashamed of anything Gimli."

"It is a sad day indeed when the eyes of a dwarf can see better then the eyes of an elf." Aragorn smirked, pulling Brego alongside Arod "What is the matter with the both of you?" The elf narrowed his eyes suspiciously toward the Ranger. "Is this some kind of a private joke that I am not permitted to know of?"

"On the contrary Legolas, I am rather surprised that you are the one in the dark."

"Aye but take comfort princeling, you are not alone."

Annoyance beginning to nag at his being Legolas scoffed and dismounted, intending to rid himself of the incessant teasing of his friends and leaving Gimli to fend for himself on the tall horse. Aragorn blinked curiously after him but did not follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She sighted him walking beside the boy Eothil and his father Theomir, Neniel had easily heard every word spoken to Legolas and was sure she grasped the hidden meaning behind Gimli and Aragorn's words. It was not a meaning she was all too pleased with herself.

The blonde gently placed a hand on the child's head, eliciting a broad smile from Theomir and a gentle one from the _elleth_.

A harsh cry broke the low chatter, Théoden's loud yell called the soldiers forward and the elves and Aragorn to scout.

Murmuring a few hushed words to Myste Neniel dismounted hurriedly and spoke up to Pippin. "Do not let go. She will not allow you to fall."

The Shire hobbit nodded firmly, swallowing as he scooted forward to grip the dark mane, entwining it firmly in his fingers.

"Neniel! Come!" Legolas' shout was barely heard over the din of frightened and wondering voices as the she elf weaved her way as swiftly a she could toward the _ellon_. "Do you see that?"

"It's an ambush…we must warn them."

Immediately fitting an arrow to his bow Legolas aimed "Aragorn! Uruk-hai! It is an ambush!" the arrow flew true striking an Uruk through the neck even across the great distance.

"It is only an ambush if we do not know they are coming. Now it is a battle…"

Théoden's command for the women and children to hurry back and remain together echoed loudly over the crowd. "Archers! Legolas! How many?"

Neniel answered in the stead of the blonde elf who had busied himself with firing arrow after arrow into the midst of the approaching Uruk-Hai "There looks to be little more then one hundred!"

Upon command the soldiers of Rohan readied weapons, Neniel drawing her twin blades alongside them.

The Uruk-Hai were upon them far faster then anticipated, their blades slashing through flesh as smoothly as a hot knife through soft butter.

Viciously slashing the throat of a particularly stinking Uruk, Neniel spun on her left heel, ducking the badly aimed shot of a Rohan arrow and knocking the legs out from under another beast.

The elf leapt promptly to her feet upon the sound of an aggravated yell. The source of the cry was not located immediately…until the _elleth_ felt blood trickling slowly down her arm. Glancing down at her left arm she found her forest green sleeve stained a violent shade of scarlet and her blade beside her foot.

Hissing in pain she pressed a hand to her left shoulder, nearly skewering her hand on the sharp blade protruding from her flesh.

"Neniel!" A firm arm encircled her slim waist as she stumbled, the soft spoken words of comfort echoed gently in her ear. "_Avo drasto ge_. It is over…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I-I'm fine…it's just my arm…" she struggled, un-prevailing to get away from Legolas who was continuing to insist that she show him the wound.

"You are not a healer anyway."

"I have some skill, enough to deal with stab wounds to the shoulder."

"And how do you propose that you get at the wound?"

The blonde hesitated for the briefest second "Either rip the sleeve or…" here he flushed and continued in a soft undertone meant for Neniel's ears only "or remove your tunic."

"Legolas!"

"Rip your sleeve."

"No. It is already stained with blood and I shan't ruin it further."

The prince sighed heavily "Then there is no other choice. We cannot leave your wound unattended and would you rather somebody you do not know tend to it?"

"So you are suggesting that I simply remove my tunic right here?"

"Of course not! C-Come with me." Legolas mentally cursed himself for allowing the stutter to pass his lips. "I think not _Thranduilion_! I will be alright. I heal quickly."

"But not before you die of loss of blood. Neniel please? You are as stubborn as ever."

"**I **am stubborn? At least I am not insisting that you remove **your** tunic Legolas."

Curious eyes turned abruptly in the direction of the elves; Éomer's eyebrows disappeared into the tangle of blonde locks as he blinked in shock toward Legolas.

Glaring firmly at his dear friend, the _ellon_ felt a wave of pink coat his skin "I have no wound that cannot be tended to otherwise." He hissed, tugging on her elbow lightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come now Neniel, or shall I come over there and remove it for you?!" Legolas snapped impatiently, hardly registering his words until Neniel responded angrily "Do not dare!"

"Honestly, it should not bother you so. After three thousand years do you think I have never seen you in your corset?"

Neniel gaped, relinquishing her grip and allowing the sleeve to slide off her arm, revealing the back of her corset clad **(1)** torso to the azure eyes of the prince. Recomposing herself, the _elleth_ hastily spoke "Work swiftly then."

Legolas hesitated; he did recall seeing his best friend in her corset before but…it wasn't quite recently two centuries at the least had gone by. And though Neniel hadn't changed, to his immense annoyance the way Legolas saw her did seem to have changed. He certainly wasn't naïve; he knew what he did not feel. But now, as the Mirkwood prince unconsciously allowed his fingers to trace her uninjured shoulder, Legolas couldn't help but realise that he was feeling what he did not feel. A longing. Not lust, but merely a longing. "Why do you stall so? Hurry up!"

_What is happening to me! This is not right! Not right at all! Oh Valar……_ Jerking his hand violently as a strong, hot wave of pink washed over his body Legolas hurriedly dabbed at the wound using the cloth he had prepared earlier. "It shall heal quickly but nevertheless, it would be best if I apply some athelas to it."

"Well do so quickly." Clutching the pale green fabric to her in an attempt to at least hide her chest from prying eyes, Neniel glared fiercely at the grass, ignoring the sting that shot through her shoulder as the plant was applied and wondering why the hand of Legolas shook so.

The prince bit his cheek sharply, praying that nobody would walk around the corner for it would look far less like he was tending to a wound and far more like-

"Oh there you two are! Aragorn and Gimli were….search…ing…for…you……" Meriadoc Brandybuck trailed off into nothingness, blinking forward in shock. "What…are you doing?"

Neniel flushed, gripping the tunic closer to her and snarling ahead at the halfling "Tending to my wound Meriadoc! And if you do not leave **now**, I'll stick you like a wild pig!"

Merry didn't believe it. Not a word except for the pig part. Wisely he moved, ducking under the flying knife and running away as fast as his short legs would allow him. Barreling directly into the Ranger, almost knocking them both off their feet. "Steady on there! What is it? Did you find them?"

Pausing to catch his breath Merry blinked up at Aragorn, his eyes squinting from the brightness of the sun "Oh I found them. They're-uh- tending to Neniel's wound."

"Well tell them that the company is preparing to leave, thankfully we lost no soldiers this day."

The hobbit opened his mouth to reply but Aragorn had slipped away into the crowd.

_No. No this means nothing. Nothing at all. It is not as if-no. This will never happen again and I only felt that way because……I've never really seen any maiden's bare skin so close leastways her back. Yes! That is it! _

The prince hurriedly stood, packing away the athelas and turning his back as Neniel tugged her tunic back as fast and as carefully as she could. Almost immediately, Merry Brandybuck cautiously peered around the corner "Uh…I'm sorry…please don't shoot me but Aragorn says the company's preparing to leave." Neniel glared and stood, retrieving her knife from the bark of a tree she stalked back toward the company.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Peregrin Took clung desperately to the black mane of Myste, the horse tossing her neck restlessly searching for her rider as she was jostled with the crowd of women and children hurrying to their husbands, lovers, cousins, brothers or fathers.  
The _elleth_ nimbly sidled through the crowd, touching the velvety muzzle of the mare softly as she mounted quickly, forcing Pippin to skirt back hurriedly. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"All is well. We lost no men this day." The elf answered abruptly and shortly, determined to put all talk of the recent events firmly behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"When are we stopping? I am getting saddle sore without a saddle." The young hobbit yawned widely "I mean….how long until we get there?"

"We rest tonight and we shall arrive at Edoras after a few hours traveling on the morrow." The Mirkwood prince replied even as Neniel opened her mouth, guiding Arod level with Myste. "But how long until I can get off of this blasted horse?" Gimli grumbled behind him, Legolas smirked "You may dismount whenever you wish."

"Aye. But I would rather ride then walk at the present."

The blonde turned to Neniel, reverting into his natural tongue so as not to be understood "_Goheno nin._"

"What is there to forgive? I do not know what you refer to Legolas."

He raised a pale eyebrow, a pleading look in his stormy eyes, Neniel lifted a dark eyebrow in return "Why must I forgive you? I was not aware you had done anything wrong."

_Oh? She didn't notice…_ Legolas smirked "Well never mind it then."

The _elleth_ was not fooled "Legolas. What did you do?" Behind her, the hobbit perked up in interest, Gimli's ears sharpened in curiosity. "Aye lad. What _did_ ye do?"

The elf spared a glance back "Nothing." His voice portrayed no hidden emotion although relief had greatly overcome him inside.

"Oi Pip!" Merry beckoned to his cousin, the company had stopped for the night as the anxious hobbit simply had to let on what he had seen to someone.

Pippin glanced up from his bowl of stew…made by Éowyn herself…it was not exactly a leg of salted pork. "Hmm?"

"Wait'll ye hear this!" The Brandybuck scooted over to the Took "It was you that asked if Legolas and Neniel were intimate was it not?" he inquired hastily. Pippin nodded.

"And they denied it?"

Another nod. "Well then cousin, a fine bit of news I have to tell."

"Oh really? Do tell Merry!" Pippin straightened eagerly, discarding the now cold stew. Meriadoc scooted a little closer and lowered his voice. "You will never believe what I saw when I gave them Strider's message earlier…Legolas and Neniel, they were together see. And, listen close, I shall be stuck like a boar if they hear me, her tunic was discarded and Legolas' hands were all over her!"

Peregrin's eyes grew rounder then a dinner dish, his jaw dropping rather un-tactfully. "I suspected that such a thing was between them!"  
Merry nodded hurriedly "And that's not all! He was starrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……….oops." The gossiping hobbit abruptly hushed himself as the altogether far too intimidating form of the elf prince towered above him. His blue eyes glittering angrily. "Who are you to say whether or not I am staring at something Meriadoc Brandybuck?" Taking a few, rather menacing to the hobbit, steps closer Legolas continued "I remind you that there is naught more then a close bond of **friendship** between Neniel and I."

**Flashback**

The pair sat beside one another on the branch of a large, black barked tree, allowing the cool breeze to stroke their faces gently. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the elves they watched.

The two below the branch remained blissfully oblivious to the prince and his companion's gaze, the elleth giggled merrily, the _ellon_ at her side grinning broadly as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, continuing on their way.

Neniel sighed; absentmindedly her mouth began to form words "I do wonder exactly how many maidens you have fawning over you Legolas. Though we are only young…"

The Mirkwood prince chuckled "Why? Are you jealous or something of the sort?" he smirked, watching the reaction of his closest friend out of the corner of his cerulean eyes. The one-thousand, three hundred and fifty two year old _elleth_ widened her bright eyes, the possible meaning behind her words suddenly registering in her mind. "Do not count yourself so lucky prince!"

Legolas (now at the age of one-thousand, four hundred and seventy one) ignored her, his own mouth beginning to betray him "I wonder what it feels like…"

"Hmm? What does what feel like?" The brunette steadily turned her newly crafted dagger in her hands.

The blonde hesitated "…To be kissed by another…" instantaneously he regretted his choice of words. Neniel laughed.

"You do not come across to me as one who would wonder such things Legolas! Why would you want to know that?"

He shrugged, the green of his tunic shifting over the shoulders. Promptly he almost fell backwards right off of the branch! His stormy eyes widened and he tried to gape, finding that he couldn't. Neniel's dazzling eyes bore steadily into his own as she pressed her lips to his, a strand of ebony hair falling across her face.

She drew back slowly, pushing the hair back behind her pointed ear. "That is what it feels like Legolas. Nothing. A kiss is naught but lips on lips."

The young crown prince allowed his jaw to hang stupidly open, slowly bringing a long finger to his lips "Why…."

"Did you not wish to know what it feels like to be kissed? I merely showed you."

**End flashback**

Legolas smiled softly, remembering fondly that day on the branch; absentmindedly he brought a single, slender finger to his lips, reliving the awkward sensation. When he was little older then an elfling the kiss had meant nothing to him, it was, as Neniel had said that day, 'merely lips on lips'.

"What is it that you ponder my friend?" Aragorn joined Legolas upon the grey rock formation, pipe in hand. The elf smiled distantly "It is nothing. Merely a fond memory of my elflinghood."

Aragorn nodded, his own thoughts straying to his elven love, he could only hope that she really was on her way to the Undying Lands.

"Legolas. I know what it is you are thinking about." Neniel tapped her lips with a single finger, gesturing wordlessly that it was his telltale gesture.

Legolas blushed, frowning inwardly _I simply must gain more control over something as trivial as blushing. _"You seem to have…let up on your intent to find out what, if indeed anything, I did wrong…"

The _elleth_ furrowed her smooth brow "For the moment. I wish for us to speak as friends once more. Let us put today's events behind us Legolas. Come! Let us speak of lighter things."

The _ellon_ smiled, a cheeky glint appearing in his eyes. "Gladly…being as we seem to be on the subject however…the day many years ago on the branch…"

Neniel scowled, having the slightest hunch that she knew what Legolas would wish to speak about.

"I do wish to ask one question. Why did you wonder how many maidens 'fawned' over me?" Cheekily grinning his lopsided grin, Legolas cocked an eyebrow.

The Mirkwood she-elf scoffed "Ha! I do not know Legolas. It just seemed to appear in my head."

Legolas moved closer, he was little taller then his best friend but taller all the same, the closer he moved the more he could look down upon Neniel. "I know you are lying." He whispered playfully in her ear, enjoying tormenting her he continued "You really were jealous were you not?"

Neniel shoved him away "No I was not jealous!" _Curse that ability of Legolas to make me tell the truth._ She hesitated, the Mirkwood prince's expression remaining the same but for the intensity in his gaze. It was stronger. "Alright. Maybe I may have been a little jealous. But only a little mind you…there were few maidens near our age that did not find you attractive."

Legolas grinned, victory evident in his tone "Does that mean that you found me attractive?"

"Legolas Greenleaf I honestly have not had the displeasure to meet any one prouder then you. Why would it matter to you?"

He pouted, she snarled "Grow up you elfling!"

Legolas chuckled "No. You need to grow back down."

* * *

That's it for chapter six! It's always great to hear what you lovely readers think. Any suggestions and/or constructive criticism are welcome ^_^ Next chapter they arrive at Edoras!

**I admire her. I mean, I know she's an elf but imagine trying to fight and ride and run and climb and all that while you're wearing a corset!**

Translations- _elleth- _Female Elf

_ellon- _Male Elf

_Avo drasto ge-_ Don't worry

_Thranduilion-_ Son of Thranduil

_Goheno nin-_ Forgive me

If there's anything I missed just let me know ^_^

_Le hannon o gûr nîn! _(I thank you from my heart)

_Faer nîn veren; narn hen and _(My spirit it joyous; this tale will be long)

Please review ^_^ _Teitho enni _(Write to me)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do NOT under any circumstances own The Lord of the Rings! It belongs to Tolkien. Unfortunately = (**

**I do however own Neniel and Myste and any other random names that pop up that aren't in Lord of the Rings.**

_Italics mean they are speaking in Sindarin…translations are at the bottom of the chapter although for some conversations I may put the translation beside it._

_Annon narn hen (pen vain/ nîr/ lalaith/ meleth/ lend/ estel) -_ I present to you this tale of (a beauty/ tears/ laughter/ love/ a journey/ hope)

_I narn heria! _(May the tale begin!)

* * *

**Chapter Seven-**

The dawn rose red the following morning as people bustled about rousing others and preparing horses and assorted other animals. Gimli allowed Arod respite from bearing him and chose instead to walk beside Éomer who walked beside Merry who sat astride Firefoot. Legolas, Neniel and many of the company with horses elected to walk for the while also. Pippin lay sprawled across Myste's neck, snoring quietly and occasionally sliding to the side. On said occasions, if it had not been for Neniel's presence beside the horse, he would have fallen.

Éowyn, it seemed was not bothered in the least with traveling in the musky light of dawn. She situated herself beside Neniel "How fares your shoulder? I heard that you were wounded in the battle."

The elf narrowed her eyes suspiciously "How did you hear of that?"

"Merry mentioned it I believe."

"Did he now? I am well. The wound does not bother me." Neniel smirked, plotting her revenge upon Meriadoc Brandybuck in her mind. Oddly enough it was but a few second later that Firefoot wrenched his reins from Éomer and stopped, abruptly putting his chestnut head down to eat a particularly green patch of grass. Caught completely unawares Merry performed an awkward somersault down the stallion's neck and onto the hard ground. **(1) **Neniel laughed merrily "I suppose I can make peace with that…" she muttered quietly to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a painstaking few hours of walking and riding that led the company to their arrival at Edoras. The sight of their familiar home was the cause for much celebration as even the eldest among them cried and leapt for the joy of arriving home.

Legolas smiled fondly as the people ran gladly forward, the children leaping happily at the forefront and did not miss Eothil tugging his father forward impatiently and acting younger then what a Rohan boy should. Aragorn pulled Brego beside his friend "It certainly looks as if they are glad to be home does it not?"

"Indeed Aragorn, indeed." The elf grinned.

It was the Lord of the Mark that next spoke to those that had remained to hear him "There shall be tonight a feast of victory and honor of Rohan!" Raising his sword so it caught the light and gleamed in the sun the King turned Snowmane to ride back into Edoras. Many cheers followed him as the men too grinned and those that had them raised their weapons high into the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sending Myste to the stables in assurance that she would be handled gently and well cared for, Neniel cast a glance around at the villagers, they seemed so thrilled that the home they had always known remained untouched and unspoiled…and rightly so.

One elderly woman in particular seemed to be struggling to heave several of her belongings (and a rather uncooperative goat) over the low edge of a small fence. The _elleth_'s eyes softened considerably and at once she moved to help the woman.

"Please let me…." Gently taking the larger sacks from the woman Neniel lifted them easily over and the goat lightly after.

The woman smiled, her eyes sparkling happily "Oh bless you child! That is very kind of you."

The elf smiled "Of course." amusement flickered in her eyes at the term 'child' as she moved to move away but the eldercalled her back.

"Oh do linger for a moment would you?" Foraging about in a pack that at first was slung around her should the woman withdraw an item from within the depths of it. Grasping Neniel's hand firmly and gently, she pressed said item into the pale palm. "Take this!"

Blinking perplexedly, the she-elf gazed down to her hand, a small brooch rested there.

It was in the form of a newly blossoming tree, the trunk and branches were of a simple silver and the blossoms, assorted on different points across the branches were of a soft and pale sapphire. It was no doubt a very expensive ornament.

"I cannot accept this…"

"No please take it! It is an honor to present you with this gift."

"I need no gift." Neniel insisted attempting in vain to hand it back but the woman simply refused to accept it. "It is yours now. Keep it. It will look all the more beautiful on one of your folk and it matches your eyes. I ask only one favour."

Still reluctant to accept such a gift Neniel sighed "Of course."

The woman grinned widely, revealing a few missing teeth but still remaining a kindly smile. "I ask only that you wear this brooch to the feast. I am sure you shall be attending. Wear it and charm that handsome elf archer all the more."

She chuckled and bustled quickly away, leaving Neniel blinking in astonishment. _Charm Legolas? All the more?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The prince sighed, gazing out over the plains of Rohan. It was by now nearing sunset and within the hour the feast was due to begin. Far into the distance the smoke and fumes of Isengard were still visible to the eyes of an elf. It was not long before Aragorn saw the stationary figure of the elf looking rather mournfully into the distance. "Legolas. What is it?"

Legolas shook his head, a sign to say that Aragorn need not concern himself. The Ranger smiled softly "Come then. The feast is due to begin soon, you are a prince my friend and surely you would not wish to attend a feast looking like you just rode many leagues and fought more then a single battle."

The prince turned, one eyebrow raised, he grinned lopsidedly "Indeed I would not."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Neniel!"

The Mirkwood she-elf turned to face Éowyn "Is something the matter?"

"Not at all, it is merely…" The lady of Rohan smiled "I do not assume that you brought a gown with you on your travels. Am I correct?"

Neniel opened her mouth to reply with a simple 'no' but was not given the chance. "Come, I am sure that I can find something to fit you." Eagerly, Éowyn hurried into the halls towards her quarters, leaving Neniel no choice but to follow unwillingly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" The toast was returned and all drank deeply in silence. The silence was short-lived however and celebration and eating and drinking merrily overtook the scene.

The hobbits in particular took to the occasion with great joy and soon became the centre of the attention of many men as they told happy tales of the Shire and the grand parties. Éowyn flittered about, offering a goblet of fine wine to her uncle, to her brother, and to Aragorn.

Gimli sat talking surprisingly animatedly to Éomer across a flagon of beer at a nearby table.

Legolas contented himself with leaning against a pillar, smiling widely on occasion at the antics (the majority of which were courtesy of the hobbits) throughout the hall. A goblet appeared before him "Now Legolas, you must at least speak to someone tonight. It is an occasion to celebrate….however short lived the celebrations may be."

Legolas blinked, accepting the goblet he turned toward the voice of Neniel and almost dropped the wine immediately.

Gone were the breeches and tunic, gone were the blades from her sides. In their place was a long and blue gown. It was not of elven make but nevertheless it was a beautiful garment. The neckline was cut to reveal a slightly sizeable and yet modest expanse of skin, and the sleeves stroked the fingertips of the _elleth_ gently. The cerulean fabric gathered at the waist line and parted to reveal a second shade of blue beneath, this one softer and paler then the last. As Neniel moved the material seemed to shimmer and shift like to water, much like the ripples of a small lake or a pond when you drop a stone directly down into the water, this was a great feat for a human tailor.

Beneath the neck line of the gown, the she-elf wore a silver brooch in the form of a newly blossoming tree, the trunk and branches were of simple silver and the blossoms, assorted on different points across the branches were of a soft and pale sapphire.

Legolas suddenly became aware that he was gaping rather un-tactfully, to be entirely honest with himself he truly had expected Neniel to wear breeches again, and not allow herself to be pulled into wearing a gown.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" the brunette furrowed her pale brow, Legolas shook his head hastily.

"Not at all, no. I merely did not expect….this at all." The Mirkwood prince gestured to the gown and the brooch, attempting to ignore how beautiful his best friend was in blue. "It…brings out your eyes Neniel."

"This is courtesy of Éowyn, not of myself, be sure you do not get used to it Legolas."

"If I were allowed time to get used to you wearing gowns instead of breeches then you would no longer be the Neniel that I know." Legolas smirked, taking a drink from the goblet, his eyes straying to the silver brooch; the Prince did not recall Neniel ever wearing such an ornament. "I was not aware that you wore such ornaments…or even that you possessed them." He voiced his thoughts.

Neniel scoffed in reply "Well you would not…I was given this as a gift earlier this day under the promise that I wear it tonight to cha-" the elf cut herself off abruptly, having no intention to reveal to Legolas that the woman had wished her to charm him.

Unfortunately for the elleth, the prince had pieced together her unfinished word.

"To charm? Who are you bade to charm might I ask?" He grinned cheekily "You can tell me…is it Éomer himself? I do suppose that by the standards of Men he may be considered handsome but really Neniel!"

Neniel narrowed her eyes dangerously at his teasing, a thought tempting her to play along and to fool her dear friend.

Legolas almost choked on his wine at Neniel's next words "Actually yes. Am I that obvious?"

"I think I must have misheard you, would you repeat that?"

"You heard me quite clearly….and yes, I would say that Éomer is rather handsome, a worthy catch, one might say. One such as myself perhaps." Hiding her mouth in her goblet to disguise her small grin, Neniel glanced sideways at Legolas. Mirkwood's prince seemed greatly vexed, he was glaring dangerously at the back of Éomer's blonde head.

"Why are you troubled Legolas? I cannot help where my heart lies be it with mortal or immortal." Truth be told, Neniel was surprised how well she could pretend to love a mortal man and convince Legolas of all. "Are you jealous perhaps?"

The blonde did not remove his glare "No! Of course I am not…I wish you all the happiness that can be wished. You are quite correct; one cannot help where their heart lies…"

Neniel burst into a fit of laughter, Legolas glanced, rather alarmed, at her, assuming the wine had already gone to her head. Wiping a tear of mirth from her cheek, the ebony-haired elf grinned "I actually convinced you! You really were jealous of Éomer! And for no reason. Admit it, princeling. You were jealous."

The _ellon_ blinked blankly at her for a moment "You cunning vixen! Was this all a ploy to see if I were jealous of another man should you love him?"

Neniel gradually sobered, occasionally giggling "No Legolas, this was revenge for your incessant teasing. I cannot believe that you believed it so easily."

Legolas glowered and opened his mouth to reply, a loud shout interrupted him "Oi! Elf! Get over here!" the dwarf waved him impatiently over to the large tankard of ale.

Neniel raised an eyebrow as the dwarf…uhh…spoke, clearly far more then a little intoxicated. "It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women!" He laughed loudly. Gimli and Legolas' little 'game' had indeed attracted many an observer…many merely in desire to see an elf drunk. They would indeed be disappointed, it took far more then what Legolas was currently consuming to intoxicate an elf. Least of the ales of Men at any rate.

She tilted her head in a way much akin to that of a small puppy as her best friend raised a hand to his face, eying it worriedly. "I feel something, a slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Éomer merely raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

Gimli on the other hand laughed and muttered something about Legolas not being able to hold his liquor. He promptly crossed his eyes and fell backwards on to the floor snoring. The _elleth _was not alone in her mirth as she sidled to the side of her fellow elf. "Well Legolas, how tastes the ale of Men?"

He made a face "It appears I must have been a little tipsy to have consumed what I did. It is….not nearly as pleasant as our wines and I shall leave it at that. Now come, Neniel, I desire to be away from this crowded air. Take a walk with me so that we may breathe clean air."

* * *

It's a little shorter then usual but that's because I wanted to save the walk until next chapter.

That's it for chapter seven! It's always great to hear what you lovely readers think. Any suggestions and/or constructive criticism are welcome ^_^ Next chapter….THE WALK….and some others stuffs.

**That actually happened to me once! I was riding a friend's horse (I believe her name was Sprinkle….the mare, obviously not the friend) and Sprinkle, normally a very well behaved and gentle horse, decided to put her head down to nibble and PLOP! I somersaulted down her neck and onto the grass…it was a trot at the time. IT IS POSSIBLE PEOPLE BECAUSE I DID IT!

* * *

**

Translations- _elleth_ – Elf maiden/female elf

_Ellon_- Elf man

If there's anything I missed just let me know ^_^

* * *

_Le hannon o gûr nîn! _(I thank you from my heart)

_Faer nîn veren; narn hen and _(My spirit it joyous; this tale will be long)

Please review ^_^ _Teitho enni _(Write to me)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do NOT under any circumstances own The Lord of the Rings! It belongs to Tolkien. Unfortunately = (**

**I do however own Neniel and Myste and any other random names that pop up that aren't in Lord of the Rings.**

_Italics mean they are speaking in Sindarin…translations are at the bottom of the chapter although for some conversations I may put the translation beside it._

_Annon narn hen (pen vain/ nîr/ lalaith/ meleth/ lend/ estel) -_ I present to you this tale of (a beauty/ tears/ laughter/ love/ a journey/ hope)

_I narn heria! _(May the tale begin!)

**Dedication- This chapter is dedicated to all you FANTABULOUS, AWESOME readers!!! Thank you all so, so much for your support! I love you all! COOKIES AND PIZZA FOR EVERYONE!**

Sorry for the late update, I will try to update faster in the future!

* * *

**Chapter Eight-**

"How fares your shoulder?" Legolas turned his azure eyes to Neniel, breaking the silence as they walked together from the Halls, both well relieved to be rid of the smoke and ale tainted air.

"If I answer you now, it shall be the final time I answer that question. It is well and is almost if not fully healed now Legolas…." The _elleth_ gently tapped Legolas' arm "You need not worry about me."

The elven pair walked again in silence for nigh on a half hour, aimlessly wandering throughout the town slowly, this was a silence that Legolas quickly grew tired of. "Come now. We must at least talk a little _mellon nin_."

"What have we to talk about that is not dark and ill news?" She sighed, her eyes downcast as she allowed several strands of dark hair to fall across her face.

The Prince smiled sadly "Do not be this way. Not an hour ago you were joyful and willing to play horrid tricks on me….tell me how is my father?"

Neniel smiled half-heartedly "I was present when he received the news that you were to accompany the Ring-Bearer to Mordor and he….was not exactly overjoyed. For a time King Thranduil outwardly appeared unchanged but it was plain to all that he grieved for you." Here the elf paused and looked into the face of Legolas, his eyes were clouded over as she continued hurriedly. "I do not think that he doubts his own son, Legolas. But you cannot blame a parent for fearing for their child."

"And I do not, leastways my father…he has already lost _Naneth_." Mirkwood's prince added in an undertone, not intending for Neniel to hear him.

The brunette she-elf gently ran a hand down Legolas' arm comfortingly "Truthfully I was not happy when I heard that my dearest friend was to enter a great War where the odds of survival were not terrifically high."

Legolas perked up almost instantly "You feared for me?"

"I know you are extremely skilled with a bow but….yes….to some extent I did fear for you Legolas." Neniel pushed the strands of black hair behind her ears and smiled at Legolas "But do not take this lightly Legolas and do **not** twist it into a joke as you have such a habit of doing."

The Prince smiled "I have no intention to do so Neniel. In fact I am quite touched by your words." He admired the way that as she spoke, the moon caught her bright eyes, reflecting well off and giving the sapphire eyes a new sheen.

Absentmindedly Neniel glanced to the side, shocked to find that the very house they were passing was the home of the elderly woman whom had given Neniel the brooch.

Legolas sighed, his memory glancing back to just before he and the other messengers from Mirkwood had departed for Rivendell.

The she-elf did not miss this and immediately questioned the Prince. "What is wrong? What do you think about?"

He hesitated, desiring not to confide in his dear friend but feeling that he really should. "Before…I left Mirkwood for the Council of Elrond to relay the news of Gollum my father spoke with me…" Here the _ellon_ paused, taking one gaze into the _elleth_'s bright eyes and looking away abruptly. The concern and patience there was enough to make Legolas feel greatly guilty to tell Neniel what he was to tell her.

The brunette spoke "Is that all you wished to say? That was indeed a discussion with little meaning then."

Legolas smirked; it faded quickly, something that Neniel did not fail to notice "What troubles you, Legolas?"

"….._Adar_….wishes me to find a wife, to provide an heir for the throne." Unsure as to why, the elven prince kept his gaze fixed firmly upon the ground, refusing to look toward Neniel.

The dark-haired, cerulean eyed elf blinked; absentmindedly she allowed her hand to rest on Legolas' forearm. "….Congratulations…is that what you wish to hear?"

The blonde hair that shone silver in the moonlight shifted, exposing the Prince's face as he turned to her, the look in his eyes enough to say what he did not voice.

Neniel turned her head, her eyes meeting his "You do not want this?"

Legolas scanned her eyes, searching for the slightest reaction, anything at all but the _elleth_ allowed no emotion to become visible. "It is not that that I…..no, I lie. I do not think that I can, Neniel. That is not only because I may not live to see my home again…"

_Why have you no reaction? Am I so meaningless to you Neniel?_

The _elleth_ nodded slowly and turned her fair head forward again, "Come, Legolas, I wish now to see how my mare fares."

She walked slowly having no need to hurry to the stables; she could see Legolas continue to glance at her when he thought she could not see him do so. "Do cease that Legolas. I can see you."

"I apologize it is simply…." Legolas stopped and turned to fully face Neniel. "Why did you respond with so few words?"

"I am afraid I know not what you mean."

"You do know. Whatever you feel you hide it from me."

Neniel glared "I do not hide it from you _Ernil_; I do not hide it because I have naught to hide." The _elleth_ turned away from Legolas, intending to walk away.

Legolas clasped her wrist, pulling her toward him, his eyes pleading "Then tell me, Neniel. Please."

"Unhand me. At once. I hide naught! I care not if you are to marry!"

He dropped her slim wrist at once, turning his gaze down as she stalked away from him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Mirkwood she-elf stroked the velvety muzzle of Myste gently, she had left Legolas confused and hurt, she knew. She did not know how she felt when the Prince had confided in her that he was to marry. The elf still did not know.

_Marriage. Legolas? I had never supposed that one day a Prince must marry._

"It must seem to Legolas that I am jealous of his wife to be…" she pondered aloud. Myste nickered softly "I am not jealous."

The Prince of Mirkwood walked slowly in long strides to the stable, he knew in his heart that Neniel had only said those things out of anger and that it was likely that she felt quite different about the matter. Legolas did not want to marry, least not a maiden that he did not know well, a maiden that his father would approve of. If he ever were to marry, the Prince knew that he could never marry a maiden who did not know how to wield a weapon well.

His mind flickered back to the feeling he experienced when aiding Neniel's shoulder, he yet did not know what it was. A spark, a flicker in his stomach that set his body alight with consuming flames.

The wood-elf placed a hand on the wood of the door way and peered into what was the lodgings of many horses of Rohan. He saw Myste across from Arod and Brego, but the _elleth_ was hid from his eyes. Legolas approached the black horse steadily, placing a hand on her muzzle tenderly; he smiled "_Mas_?" he spoke softly to Myste who blinked silently at him for a moment, then she turned her head and snorted toward the open hayloft above. The _ellon_ turned his blue eyes to gaze up, there he caught sight of Neniel sitting silently, absentmindedly swinging her legs, much akin to the way a child does.

He jumped, easily catching hold of the ledge and pulling himself up nimbly to sit beside her.

Neniel did not turn to him; she kept her focus straight before her. Her fellow elf observed her silently for a time before she spoke. "I have a rather treacherous horse."

Legolas chuckled lightly, below Myste snorted. "I would easily have found you."

"Yes, I know. Why are you here, Legolas? I had expected that you would return to the celebrations."

"And here I thought that you knew me better then that…" The Mirkwood _ellon_ paused a moment "I could not return without first resolving the conflict between us."

"There is no conflict _mellon nin_, I apologize for my harsh words. They were uncalled for and unnecessary."

"That is not any issue; there is no reason for you to apologize. You were provoked and I have always known you to become angered easily." Legolas chuckled at Neniel's scowl "That proves it true, Neniel."

"I am sure." The _elleth_'s tone quickly became less icy. "But let us not dwell on the subject."

A somewhat tense moment of quiet draped itself over the pair as they sat together. Legolas' thoughts ran wild around inside his head as he slowly came to a decision. "Neniel…"

The ebony-haired she-elf turned her sapphire eyes to the prince's own stormy blue ones and waited patiently.

"Do you recall when we were far younger and you told me that a kiss is naught but lips on lips?"

She sighed, "Now with you around how would I forget such a day?"

The blonde smiled softly "I have often wondered…that day did you speak from experience?"

Neniel rolled her eyes "You have often wondered whether or not I have ever kissed another, Legolas?"

"Essentially, yes."

"The answer then is yes. I have been kissed by another, is that so shocking to you?"

Legolas blinked; surely he should have expected that he was not the only one that his best friend had kissed. All the same he felt a little hurt and a strange feeling swirled itself about in his stomach.

"Now, do not tell me that you are jealous, Legolas Greenleaf. I did say that I have been kissed by another. Not that I have kissed another." She smiled slyly "That would make it the second time in little over an hour that you have been jealous of one--"

"I am not jealous nor am I envious or anything of the sort. Merely curious and that is all!"

Neniel laughed, sobering quickly she nudged her friend's shoulder. "But I feel that that is not all that you wished to ask me."

The Prince froze, wanting to shy away from his original purpose. But he knew that Neniel would undoubtedly know that he had not stayed true to his purpose. "You are quite correct. It is not all that I had wished to say."

"So speak, it would be rather rude of you to hold your tongue when so recently you were so forceful to hear my words."

The Elven-Princeling smirked and glanced away, muttering so quietly to himself that even the heightened, elven senses of Neniel could not understand. "I apologize; I should have made myself clearer. Speak so that I can hear you clearly, Legolas!"

Reluctantly Legolas repeated his words, this time facing the _elleth_ "There was another thing that I have wondered recently. Your opinion of a kiss….does that still hold true to you?"

"That is all?" Neniel blinked "I do not know what I had expected but it was surely worse then that….but why would you wish to know that, Legolas? Do you intend to court me or something of the sort?"

"No! Of course not. Why should I wish to court my greatest friend?" Legolas flushed immediately "I…merely wondered is all."

Brushing off the comment on courting, Neniel proceeded to reply "But has your opinion changed then, Legolas?"

"I do not recall ever voicing my opinion on kisses."

"You did not. I could read your face that day. Like many male elflings you surely thought that a kiss was not much special. Much the opinion that I once had." Neniel tilted her head "Am I close?"

The Prince chuckled "You have answered my question by saying that. You are quite correct, I once had the same opinion and for many an age after that day I had thought that a kiss could be naught more then awkward." He started as the brunette's fair face suddenly appeared far closer.

In a way much akin to two-thousand years previous, the brunette chased the startled blonde back a foot, blinked cheekily at him for but a second and immediately pressed her lips to his.

Legolas' heart thundered fiercely in his chest as the she-elf drew closer. Mentally he noted how rather captivating she appeared in the moonlight, quickly that thought along with all others was banished from his mind as history repeated itself with but a slight difference. The she-elf pulled back quickly, her face flushed "There, I believe that may have changed your opinion, Prince Legolas."

He suddenly became slightly aware of the hay that was beginning to scratch his skin but still did not move. "…..N….Neniel….why?"

"Certainly not because I wish to court you, after all, why should I wish to court my greatest friend?" The _elleth_ quickly turned the Prince's own words back against him. A breeze rustled through in the silence that followed and Neniel suddenly became aware of her position. For access to be available for Neniel's actions she was forced (and was not aware of this at the time) to crawl between the Prince's legs.

But a moment passed until loud footsteps interrupted the awkward scene. A stray soldier, clearly drunk ran in, behind him a giggling maiden followed. She froze; catching sight of the elves she giggled again and tugged on the arm of her….companion. "Come, Déorwine, I believe that the stable is already occupied."

The man chuckled deeply and called drunkenly up to Legolas "How is it? To…..kiss an….." he hiccupped rather loudly before continuing "…an elf?!"

Neniel glared, darting away from Legolas with inhuman speed and throwing the nearest solid object at the head of the rather insolent second-born. The nearest solid object **(1)** so happened to be a stray chunk of wood that lay hidden amongst the hay. It struck its target easily, causing a stumble and an 'ouch' from the drunken target and a small 'eep' from his maiden. "We are leaving. Fret not; we shall leave you in peace! Are you alright, Déorwine?!"

Almost visibly trembling with poorly suppressed rage, the _elleth _snarled angrily and made to draw the dagger she had concealed carefully amongst a fold in her gown. Legolas' eyes widened and immediately he moved closer to her, snatching her hand away "Calm yourself, Neniel! You always did have a terrible temper."

She allowed herself to relax slowly, drawing her hand away and drawing herself away from her dear friend, her face still pink.

Legolas felt his ears burn hot and absentmindedly he touched his lips, vaguely aware that his heart was beating wildly, at least twice its normal speed. "Why?"

Neniel had recovered but still did not allow herself to come into contact with the Prince' skin. "Simply because I wished to know if your opinion had changed." Neither did she look up at him.

The elven Prince felt a surge of disappointment wash through him although he could not place the reason, he did not register the words that followed. "Hmm?" he shook his head once to clear it as Neniel repeated her words, at last turning to face him. "So did it?"

"To be quite honest Neniel…I….really do not know." _Yes._ But of course he could not tell her that it was as though he had died and returned to life. It took Legolas a moment to realize that Neniel had jumped lightly down to the stable floor. "Come, they may begin to miss us if we linger any longer."

He leapt after her, lagging a little ways behind as they departed the stables.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There you are! We were beginning to wonder if you two had off and died!" Merry cried loudly as he spotted the two elves slip back in. It amazed many that a hobbit could be heard so easily from across so noisy and so crowded a hall. Pippin laughed joyfully and promptly jumped on a table. "Hail the victorious…." He hiccupped "Elves!"

Legolas sighed "Well, so much for slipping back unnoticed."

"I have had just about enough of drunken beings for one night." Neniel visibly twitched eagerly taking up a goblet of wine.

"Oh, don't mind Pip, he gets drunk fairly easily now." The elves glanced down, both wondering how the little hobbit had gotten to their side so quickly and without either of them noticing. The Brandybuck appeared to become more talkative then was normal for him when he had been drinking. "The celebrations have certainly died down quite dramatically now." He sighed as though disappointed. To anyone who had not been present at the celebrations from the start, it would certainly not seem as though it had died down in the least. Gimli still lay fast asleep on the floor where nobody had bothered to move him.

* * *

That's it for chapter eight! It's always great to hear what you lovely readers think. Any suggestions and/or constructive criticism are welcome ^_^ Next chapter….the Palantir, Pippin's departure and an interesting conversation shall transpire between Legolas and someone else.

* * *

**(1) Aside from hay of course.**

* * *

Translations- _elleth_ – Elf maiden/female elf

_Ellon_- Elf man

_Mellon nin-_ My friend

_Naneth_- Mother

_Ernil-_ Prince

If there's anything I missed just let me know ^_^

* * *

_Le hannon o gûr nîn! _(I thank you from my heart)

_Faer nîn veren; narn hen and _(My spirit it joyous; this tale will be long)

Please review ^_^ _Teitho enni _(Write to me)


	9. IMPORTANT! READ READ READ!

Hey guys!!! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have a very good reason!!!!

Ya see, I was about half way through the next chapter and my computer decided to restart, that didn't matter cause I'd saved the file. But then! It would fully start, the computer would be ON but it wouldn't start. So I left it for a few days and then it worked….for a few hours and then it did the same thing.

Eventually it got to the point where it would turn on, start to boot up and then turn right back off again. It was apparent that my old drive had finally died. I can't say I was surprised, it had been real dodgy over the previous weeks. ANYWAY! I had to get my a new drive and my computer had to be……I forget the word….anyway it had to be completely wiped and re set-up. Luckily! I had a slave drive that wasn't affected and I still had most of the important stuff safe and sound…..the bad news??? I THOUGHT I had saved my story on the slave drive. Obviously I didn't because I lost the whole thing!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! *Demolishes a nearby house*

That's not a MAJOR issue cause I can get all the previous chapters from FanFiction. But I do however had to start the chapter AGAIN!

So I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry!! But I couldn't help it and the next chapter should be up ASAP!!! Because my computer now WORKS PROPERLY!!!!


End file.
